In Search of the Saviours Heart
by WriterForLifeAndLove
Summary: SQ: After Emma saves Regina from electrocution and kills Hook who attempted to steal Regina's heart, the thrill of the kill turns her heart black and changes the saviour for the worse. Regina, seeing this destruction is begged by Henry to save her. As she tries to bring Emma back to the light, sparks fly. FLUFF AND STUFF. Eventual Swan Queen.
1. Long Live the Queen

**Long Live the Queen**

_It happened in a blink. One minute I found myself at the mercy of that blasted Captain and his female companion, next I was looking into those familiar aqua irises of the infuriatingly beautiful saviour. I was thankful, sure, I knew my body wouldn't have been able to survive another electric shock, let alone the oily hand that had wrapped around my heart. Where Hook had learnt to extract hearts was at a loss to me._

"Regina?" The blonde said, her eyes roaming the older woman's face checking for obvious injuries. "Regina, are you OK? Can you talk?" Concern and worry dripped from her lips and glimmered in the back of her eyes as her fingers delicately stroked Regina's cheeks sending a much need warmth through her body.

She couldn't find her voice at the time so all she managed was a meek smile and a soft nod of the head, blushing internally when the blonde released a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding. Wanting to reassure the younger woman she made a move to touch her cheek only to feel the restraints of the chair against her wrists.

Whimpering lightly she attempted to remove herself with magic only to find that nothing happened. A sudden fear rushed through her body as she began to claw at her skin in an attempt to free herself and produce just a glimmer of magic.

Emma clearly sensed her fear and tried to calm her, but she was too far gone in panic. So many questions filled her mind. _Where is Hook? How did Emma get here? Did she fight them both? Where is my magic? _Tears of anger and fear began to roll down her cheeks but she couldn't move my hands to hide them. Instead she found that warm hands had already washed them away, whispered words following the motion.

"Regina, you have to calm down. Hook is still here, Neal's after him" Regina flinched instinctively at the mention of _his_ name "He tried to take your heart but I attacked him. Your magic is going to take a couple of hours before it returns, you underwent a lot of electric currents - honestly, I'm lucky to have you here alive. I have no idea what I would have done if you hadn't of made-"

Regina never got to hear the end of that sentence before a limp body was thrown through the doors. The lump belonged to none other than Neal, the blumbering oaf is lucky to have survived this long against a ruthless pirate. And to think of the devil and he shall come, the said pirate sauntered into the room, taking in the protective stance Emma had over Regina he smirked.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" He chortled, his fingers stroking the metal of his hook "To fine specimens for the taking." His eyes took in Emma's body, an appraisal that wanted to make Regina gag. "Princesses first," He said, his eyes glinting with mistress as he charged towards Emma, his hook holding a tight grasp over her neck, pressing so tightly that a small line of blood began to pool down her throat.

He chuckled "I guess royals don't have blue blood after all, pity- it would have matched your eyes perfectly."

Pressing his body up against the woman before him Hook smiled, raising his hand to her breast he cupped it, grinning as Emma squirmed at his touch. "What?" He asked innocently, his finger brushing her collar bone "Don't you like it when a man handles you right?"

Emma glowered at him "I don't like being handled period. Especially by arrogant men."

Hook noticed a slight loss of concentration from the woman before him as she turned her gaze to the Queen behind him. He watched as her once aqua irises turn into a shimmering grey, a small smile to match the emotion. Hook couldn't believe what he was seeing. He'd seen many cases of the changing eye - mainly in that of his lost love, Mirah. But it couldn't be possible, not between the Saviour and...that _loser_.

"You love that fool don't you?" He murmured, his eyes cast towards the ground before meet the blonde's own. "They'll never want you back. They'll never be enough. You're the Saviour, you can't love!" He laughed, his hook wavering from her neck.

Emma snorted "Says the man who's love won't ever be coming back. Your just as screwed as me you lowly bastard."

A sudden rage over took his body and he plunged his hand deep into her chest, his hand wrapping around the fast beating heart of the Saviour. But as he tried to rip her heart from her chest he found himself barricaded by a bright light.

He raised his glance to the dark eyes before him, it was an expression that didn't match the person.

"It seems you never listen Hook - good _always_ triumphs over evil." Her fist collided with his jaw, knocking him down to the floor a few feet away from her. "I am the by product of _True Love_, I can't be killed - I am the most powerful being you will ever meet!"

She crashed her body against his, her hand plunging into his chest - a smirk playing at her lips as Hook whimpered at her grip. "And you are nothing more..." She removed the heart from his chest and squeezed, chuckling as he wheezed for breath. "Than a speck of dust on my shoe."

And with those words she crushed the heart between her fingers.

Regina looked on from where she laid, her eyes wide with fear and confusion. She had expected many things from the Saviour, but she had not expected to witness the change of direction as the once idiotic _good_ woman before her now held the dust of the man that had been trying to kill her. That was definitely unexpected.

The older woman wasn't sure whether to be thankful for the rescue or be fearful of what it may bring to the Saviours own heart. She knew the blackness of a murderous heart more than anyone - although in her defence, she had only committed the act twice in her life.

The fear for her own...saviour, had her so wrapped her up in her own mind that she didn't even comprehend that she was being led from the basement that she had been locked in for the past hours. Hours that felt more like days than anything else.

In a matter of moments she found herself back at the mayoral mansion. The whole house looked completely foreign to her now, but it was time for grievances later. She turned to Emma about to ask were her son was when the silent question was answered for her.

"Our son is home where he is meant to be, he's been worried sick about you ya know? He's not the only one." She whispered, a small smile playing at her lips where the once evil smirk had fallen. "Who else would I be able to tease constantly and give the same back? Mary Margaret?"

Regina laughed loudly, covering her mouth to quieten the sudden guffaw. It was then that the door of the mansion burst open, a small brunette boy stood in the doorway, his eyes red and puffy from constant crying. The sight made Regina herself want to cry.

"Mom!" He cried, running into her arms, sobbing all over again into her shoulder, breaking the facade of the older woman instantly as she cried silently into his embrace. It had been far too long since she had held her son.

She turned quietly to the blonde and mouthed 'thank you' to her, a small smile at her lips as she reached out a hand to her cheek. Stroking the soft skin beneath her fingers she hooked a loose piece of blonde curls behind the woman's ear and smiled at her. Walked quietly towards the mansion she released her son from her arms.

"Henry, why don't you pick all of your favourite movies and we'll watch them in the den? How does that sound?" She asked, her fingers brushing away the last of the tears.

He nodded ecstatically and ran as fast as his legs could carry him up the stairs towards his den.

Regina turned towards the garden in front of the mansion, her now shimmering brown eyes met the dark aqua pools of the blonde before her. A small smile reached her lips as she asked "Would you like to come for dinner Miss Swan?"

Emma didn't respond, instead she walked deathly slow towards the older woman, a smirk greeting her lips the closer she came. It wasn't long until her body was pressed closely against Regina's, whose heart was pounding hard against her breast.

She leaned in, her lips just grazing the Mayors jaw, and pressed her lips to her ear and whispered four words.

Regina stood gobsmacked for many minutes after the blonde had left. She didn't understand what had happened until it had finally hit her. A person born from True Love can do no wrong unless to be subjected to their complete opposite.

"Emma is becoming Evil..." Regina whispered, the blonde's words echoing in her head.

_Long Live the Queen_

(A/N) **Hey guys so this is my first Swan Queen fanfiction, and I've based it on the promos I saw for the Lacey episode - so warning for a few spoilers that may be coming up. I hope you guys enjoy this fic, and er, reviews are much appreciated! **

**Love and hugs!**


	2. An Unexpected Occurrence

**An Unexpected Occurrence**

_It had been two days since the dust. Two days and I could still feel the dust rushing through my fingers as I sat on the couch in my apartment. Mary Margaret and David were talking absentmindedly to or around me - I don't know. Nor did I really care. I smiled to myself as my fingers brushed over some of the dust that had gotten caught on my jacket._

Mary Margaret frowned slightly as she watched the blonde woman rub some dust against her fingers - a wicked smile on her face. She'd never seen her so content before. A sudden thought crossed her mind and before she could banish it away she found herself sat next to her daughter, a reassuring smile on her face.

"Have you and Neal been getting along?" She asked, her pixie like features brightening as Emma turned away from the dust in her fingers. "You seem much happier after returning from your recent mission - did something happen?"

What Mary Margaret did not expect was a darkened expression and a strong hand grasping hers in a death grip. A small squeak left her lips.

"Did that ass say something?!" Emma growled, her lips curling over her teeth menacingly.

MM shook her head no, her eyes were wide with shock from the blonde's out of character outburst. She looked to her bruising wrist and then back to intense dark eyes and replied "I promise Emma he didn't, I only assumed because you seemed to be in such a daze when you returned! You've been looking at dust for the past hour! When I fell in love with David I-"

Emma scoffed and removed her hand from MM's wrist and stood up from the couch so quickly that it made the older woman jump in her seat. "You know _Mom_ not everything can be compared to yours and Dad's fucking relationship! I get the you find each other but just because I'm smiling doesn't mean its cause of fucking True Love, alright?!"

The blonde turned to MM, her eyes blazing with fury.

It was at that moment David stormed into the room, he'd been taking a shower at the time of the fight and only had enough time to get a pants on before he burst in.

"Emma, you do _not_ talk to your mother that way, do you hear me?" He yelled, his forehead creasing as he frowned. "Our family treats others with respect, is that understood?" She rolled her eyes at him. "You're the Saviour for God's sake, start acting like it!"

Emma's hands were in tight fists, the whites of her knuckles were as white as snow. She couldn't contain the anger any longer. Raising her fist she smashed it into the wooden pillar that stood next to the couch, the pain would have been excruciating had her anger not been fuelling the fire inside her body. She could feel small pools of blood rushing down her ring finger - she'd forgotten she had been wearing a ring.

In an instant she had turned on her heel and left the apartment and her dumbstruck parents with nothing but a splitter covered floor and a one finger salute.

David took Mary Margaret into his arms after the door had slammed shut behind their only daughter. The woman whimpered softly "What's happened to our daughter?"

He held his wife closer and kissed the top of her hair "I don't know Snow, I just don't know."

- SQ -

Regina sat with Henry at their favourite table in Granny's, both mother and son had been getting on much better since the incident that occurred two days ago. Although Henry had still not forgiven her for using magic he was learning to understand why she had.

He'd also apologised countless times for believing that she had murdered Dr Hopper, he had cried for a good half hour after apologising. He was definitely embarrassed over his outburst but Regina had just been happy to hold him again, it had been far too long since she had done so. It was also surprised to her during his sobbing that Emma had been on her way to tell her she was sorry for accusing her of Archie's murder when she found out she'd been kidnapped.

Even now - a couple of hours later - Regina couldn't get the thought out of her head. Emma had been on her way to apologise, and maybe even ask for forgiveness over her mistake. A small smile played on the older woman's lips as she pictured the clumsy, stuttering woman coming to her and asking for it.

"Regina." A familiar voice barked, the tone rougher but still soft as it always was.

The brunette shook those thoughts from her head as she turned to the blonde woman beside her, her eyes widening a little at how dark her features appeared.

"Yes Miss Swan, how can I help you?" She responded, her natural mayoral voice seeping out her exterior. A bored expression plastering itself to her features. Henry sniggered a little at her natural go-to response and continued to drink his chocolate milkshake.

Emma smirked a little as she leaned her hand on the table, her fingers brushing Regina's lightly. "I was wondering if you could help me with a little Snow White problem?"

The Mayor cleared her throat a little shakily at the light contact. _Pull yourself together woman_ she grumbled in her head as she look at the woman in front of her, an eyebrow raised at the odd request.

"And what would you need help with? Your family is perfect after all." She stated, her patience growing thin - mainly with herself as she continued to note all aspects of the young woman's features as well as how soft her skin is.

Emma chuckled darkly and leaned in "That's precisely the problem. It's much too tedious for me. You don't happen to know any spells I can use to spice it up a bit do you? Turn Mary Margaret into one of those insolent animals that she fusses constantly over, or David a brick to match his personality? It would be very much appreciated."

Both mother and son were taken aback by Emma's words, as well as the devilish smile that spread across her lips at her words. She seemed to almost enjoy the idea of ridding herself of her parents.

Regina, believing this must be a trap towards her redemption, decided to ask outright about it. "Is this a test Miss Swan? Am I - as Henry would call it - being Punk'd of some sort?" She raised an eyebrow at the young woman.

Leaning back a little Emma flung her head back and laughed loudly, her blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders at the strength of her laughter.

Henry, who thought also that his was a test leant forward warily "Emma, you can stop now, Mom's passed the test right? She refused to use magic. You can stop pretending now." He smiled at her, his green eyes reflecting hers.

But Emma wasn't joking. She rounded on him and snapped "Stay out of this kid." And turned right back to Regina "Are you going to help me or not _your majesty_?"

"Don't you dare snap at my son Miss Swan, I understand you are having trouble with your _perfect_ family but don't take it out on him!" Regina snapped, her eyes turning to slits as she glared at the woman before her. "As for what you are asking, I don't perform magic anymore, I promised Henry I wouldn't so you're just going to have to suck it up."

With that said Regina turned away from the woman and looked back to her son who looked on the verge of tears. "Now please take your leave Miss Swan," She looked at her from the side "Before I do it for you."

Emma glared at her.

"You'll regret this Madame Mayor." She snapped as she stormed out of Granny's Diner.

The Mayor sighed loudly, letting her usually perfect posture sag as she took in everything that had just happened between herself and Emma. She had not expected the woman to be so badly affected by her actions on Hook, but thinking on it now, with everything Emma herself has been through, really it was only a matter of time.

"Mom..." Henry whispered, his voice dragging Regina from her thoughts.

She looked over to her son and her heart broke at the watery eyed boys expression. He'd been deeply hurt by his other mothers words and knowing her son Regina knew that he was frightened that he had done something to make her act that way.

"Henry," She whispered as she moved to his side of the booth and wrapped her arms around him as the tears began to fall down his cheeks. "You didn't do anything baby, I promise. But it seems that Emma's actions have hurt her in the worst way. Henry you know the day that Emma came to save me from that evil pirate?"

He nodded into her chest, sniffling as he did.

"Well he attacked her just as she was setting me free." She said, her fingers brushing his hair lightly. "He tried to rip her heart from her chest, but he couldn't because she was born of True Love. And when he couldn't, she had built up so much fear and anger that she ripped his heart from his chest and...crushed it."

Henry gasped and sat up straight, his eyes wide with fear.

"Emma's heart..." He whispered, his mind working a mile per second. "It couldn't take any more darkness...it turned her heart...black..."

Regina pulled him back into her embrace as he began to hyperventilate, muttering words like 'good' 'saviour' 'evil'. Words that Regina had heard him talk of so brightly that now, in his fearful state, she find herself worrying desperately over the infuriating blonde.

"Mom what are we gonna do?" He whimpered.

She pulled her son closer to her body and sighed softly "I don't know Henry, I don't know."

(A/N) Wassup fellow followers! Right so here's the second chapter, shit is getting serious right? If y'all have any questions or queries doesn't hesitate to ask!

Reviews welcome! Might even get an earlier update! ;)


	3. Here Comes the Saviour to Kick your Head

**And Here Comes the Saviour to Kick in your Head**

_I hadn't seen Emma in a long time since her threat to Mom at Granny's. It was the first time I'd seen her ever truly angry. Even fighting with Mom was just playful teasing - but now it was just pure anger. I don't even recognise Emma anymore...and that's more frightening then having everyone think you're crazy._

"Henry?" Regina called from outside his bedroom door, a breakfast tray in her hands. "May I come in?" A small grunt came from inside and she pushed the door open with her foot.

Inside laid a small bundle of blankets and cuddle toys, covering a bump in the middle of a mattress. Tissues littered the bedroom as well as pictures of the blonde conundrum, although those were few and held the both of them together.

Regina sighed softly, placing the tray on the cabinet beside her. "Henry, what are you doing under all those blankets?" She sat down beside the bundle, being sure she didn't disturb it and have it crumble. "Come on baby, come out and talk to me." She whispered, placing a hand on the small excess of brunette hair that had slipped through the blankets.

"No." He pouted.

Sighing again, only heavily this time.

"Henry, you need to stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault - and honestly, there's nothing we can do. Emma just needs to figure it out herself, it may take a long time, but eventually her heart will be pure again and you can spend time with her."

"I don't want to spend time with her." Henry huffed, throwing the blankets and toys of his body as he turned towards his mother. "I want us to spend time together as a family! You and Emma are meant to get along, I can _feel_ it...there's a change in your relationship. It's supposed to move to a new place - a game changer!"

He now stood on the mattress, his arms flailing above his head as cried out his thoughts. "The Swan and the Queen!"

Regina blinked as she looked at her son, her eyes filling with a mixture of confused and happy tears as she pulled him into a tight embrace - letting the tears in her eyes slowly roll down her cheeks. "You are an amazing son, you know that?"

"Tumblr taught me well." He mumbled.

"What?!" Regina exclaimed, pulling back a little too quickly from the embrace.

"What?" He said in return in an attempt to cover up his words.

- SQ -

On the other side of town Emma Swan stormed into The Jar of Dirt Pub, her eyes blazing and her fists clenched tightly as she yelled at the bar maid for the biggest pint of their strongest larger. She turned defiantly to the dwarves who were eyeing her up suspiciously.

"The fuck are you elves looking at?!" She yelled, baring her teeth at the small men.

Leroy just scoffed and turned back to his beer muttering "Nothing princess, absa-fuckin-nothin'", the other dwarves just stumbled backwards and rushed as fast as their little legs could take them out of the joint.

The blonde snickered after the men "Pfft, dwarves."

Turning back to her drink she looked to her injured hand and flexed her fingers. She winced a little at the pain and came to the conclusion that she'd bruised her knuckles, a small laugh left her lips before she drowned her whole glass.

...

Eight glasses later and Emma found herself wandering through the streets of Storybrooke, singing at the top of her lungs 'It's My Life' by Bon Jovi. On her way to...wherever she was going, Emma passed by Gold's shop. A smug grin spread across her lips as she headed towards the shop door.

Using her elbow she smashed the doors window and opened the door. With another smug grin she strolled into the shop, picking up expensive looking nick nacks, either putting them on or shoving them into her pocket. She was so preoccupied with her 'free shopping' that she didn't notice the bell to the door as a familiar face entered.

"Emma?" The husky voice said, his footsteps stopping a few meters behind her.

The blonde woman stopped what she was doing and turned towards the unwanted guest. "Dr. Hopper, what are you doing here?"

Archie chuckled lightly "I could ask you the same but," He waved his hand to her collection "It seems pretty obvious as to what you are doing. Fancy telling me, why you are doing this? It's completely out of character after all."

The woman before him let out a loud laugh and took a step forward, her black boots crushing the glass beneath her feet. "Then clearly you don't know me at all." Her eyes darkened "How else do you think I was sent to prison? Other than falling for a complete pussy that is."

Taken aback slightly, Archie cleared his throat. "Maybe you'd like me to escort you back to your parents home, it seems you are quite under the influence."

Taking a step forward with a soft smile on his face as he reached a hand out to touch her shoulder. However, what the kind doctor was not expecting was a tight fist to connect hard with the side of his face, sending him flying backwards into the nearest glass case and onto the solid ground. He'd been knocked out cold leaving only the blonde conscious.

Flexing her fingers again she mumbled "Next time I better use my left hand..." And with those words she took her loot and left the man behind without a second thought.

- SQ -

Henry smiled evilly as he and Regina drove down to the police department. They'd been called early in the morning about a neighbourhood disturbance and a citizen's arrest that had been made and handed over to deputy Lucas. Regina didn't understand why she was being called on this persons behalf until she was told that she had been specifically requested.

The Mayor was surprised to say the least, if not a little pissed at the absurdity of the request by the felon and hung up the moment Ruby had told her. But after being begged by the smaller version of said woman Regina had rung back up to let them know she was on her way.

The moment they entered the cell area, the smell and sound of a very drunken Saviour could be heard.

"Oh Queen Regina' says my friend Bergetta, 'You owe Emma a little Kiss' says her very soft lips, 'when will you pay me?' says her bottle of Bailey's. 'When I get horny' says Regina's story." The young woman looked up from her cell bed and smiled drunkenly "And here comes the Mayor to kick my head in!"

Emma laughed hysterically and fell off the bed only to burst into laughter again. Regina restrained herself from laughing also but couldn't help the small smile that spread across her lips, although she banished it straight away and went into Mayor mood.

"I hear you've been quite bothersome Miss Swan?" She asked, sitting on the woman's desk before her. "Care to explain why?"

The blonde laughed lightly as she stretched out on the floor "Fuck knows, I just wanted something to pass the time. Is that a crime?" She sighed boredly as she closed her eyes.

Before the Regina could make a snide comment about the woman's statement she was slid a note from the jumpy boy beside her who nodded to her and then to the drunken woman in the cell, a large smile on his face.

Rolling her eyes playfully she poked his nose and read the note aloud.

"Come and stay with us at the mansion-" Regina said, cutting of instantly as she groaned internally. Why hadn't she read the note before hand?

Emma sat bolt upright, the alcohol disappearing from her system. "The frick did you just ask?!" She demanded, her aqua irises shining brightly at the thought of living in the Mayors home. Wearing the Mayors clothes. Using the Mayors shower.

The Mayor in the shower...

She shook her head dramatically, removing the thoughts from her head instantly. "Regina, why did you ask me to come stay with you at the mansion?" Her eyes flitted to a smiling Henry for a short second before turning back to brown eyes.

Regina turned to her son who only nodded and pointed to the note again.

Sighing dramatically she lifted the note and continued to read.

"Come and stay with us at the mansion so I can return your heart to its pure goodness. The thrill of the kill has darkened your heart and only someone as powerful as me can show you the way having come back from the darkness myself." Regina was smiling a little at her sons scrawl and grammar in corrections, so much like her. "This deal is non-negotiable, you'll just have to dealz with it."

Turning to Henry with a raised eyebrow at the word 'dealz' she laughed. "Seems we are both being dealt a non-negotiable deal Miss Swan." She turned back to the younger woman and smirked "I'll have your parents pack your things."

And with that she wrapped an arm around Henry's shoulders and left.

"Hey!" Emma yelled, rushing up to the cell bars. "Aren't you gonna release me?"

Regina stopped and turned smugly to the younger woman. "You'll have to wait until you're released." She winked "I quite enjoy the picture of you behind bars, it's rather refreshing to say the least."

And without another response to the blonde's pleads the Mayor left, a smile and a devilish thought on her mind.

_Looks like the Saviour will be getting a taste of the forbidden fruit after all._

(A/N) Hey there fellow Swan Queen-ers! Another chapter for you all! There's a bit more of Regina and Henry (him not being a little shite so whoop!) and also something giggle worthy!

I've also added in the known Swan Queen pun, I hope you enjoy!

Reviews are most welcome, and if y'all have any ideas or suggestions, my ears and inbox are always open!


	4. Mills Manor - Emma Put That Down!

(**A/N**) **Hey guys! Right, I had a few questions about Regina and how she became good, well I've explained that in this chapter - also, a few have wondered how Emma's going to be 'cured' well it is a little explained here to.**

**Enjoy! :D**

-SQ-

**Mills Manor - Emma Put That Down!**

_It was hard to hear the reality of the situation. Snow had taken it horribly - having gone through the same situation after killing Cora. I'd held her in my arms as she sobbed after receiving the phone call from Ruby. I have never felt so much heart ache since the day they had fallen through the rift. I don't plan on losing my daughter again, I just hope Regina can help her. _

Regina sat in her study nursing a glass of cider after receiving a call from Mary Margaret - the blasted woman - who was in tears after being told that her daughter has received the worst side of a blackened heart. The Mayor just rolled her eyes as the woman continued to sob down the phone as well as thank her for taking in Emma.

Now she sat in her study with her famous apple cider, thinking back to the day of her redemption. She admits now that it took time. But for Henry, she was willing to fight the blackness in her heart. The electrocution was the last thing that set her back on track - she was literally shocked back to reality.

"Maybe that's what needs to be done..." Regina contemplated "I could electrocute her..."

A sudden laugh interrupted her thoughts. Turning towards the echolike chuckle, she came face to face to the woman she had been deemed with the task of curing. "I knew we didn't like each other but damn..." She stepped into the room "That's just rude."

Regina rolled her eyes at the infuriating blonde, but a small smile played at her lips. "Well it appears cell time suited you well, how did it feel to get back to your roots?"

The young blonde laughed, her movements stopping completely as she plopped herself down on the study sofa. "It was quite refreshing, although it's not as fun when the only bitch you can have is a very sassy Leroy who only mopes around after Nova."

Emma smiled lightly at Regina's barely there chuckle - she'd never heard the Queen laugh before, but she knew not to dwell on that thought at this current time.

"The small oaf is definitely love struck - but with a nun of all things, it definitely does bring cause to be amused. The curse wasn't as boring as I thought! Dwarf and nun, Snow's hair disappearing - I'm still waiting on her reaction on that area." Regina chuckled again, surprising both herself and Emma at her almost contagious humour.

The blonde watched as Regina strutted towards the chair opposite to the sofa she was on, her eyes watched her elegant movements until the moment she had sat down. It was at that moment that word vomit took over.

"You have a gorgeous laugh, you know?"

Regina was taken aback. She had no response to the blonde's words. An awkward silence followed, and Emma immediately became flustered.

"Uh..Uh I'm sorry Regina, I...it was word vomit, I-I didn't mean to say that out loud- uh...uh I'm - I'm just gonna shut up now."

Regina raised an eyebrow to the woman's flustered words - a hidden smile graced her features. She watched as Emma's cheeks turned crimson as a blush formed across them, she had never really taken into account before as to how beautiful the infuriating Saviour truly was. Regina jumped at her thoughts - _did I just call _Emma_ beautiful?_ she thought.

Thankfully for her, Henry burst into the study - a stern but playful smile on his lips. "Hey moms, here's the deal." He held his hands on his hips, and for a second he didn't look like his normal 12 year-old self. "Mom is going to cure Emma of her dark heart-"

Emma snorted, but immediately shut up after Regina sent her a warning glare.

"And Emma is going to get more time with me and spend more time with Mom, everyone wins in this situation. No one can complain or I will cry and throw a tantrum. Got it? Good." And with that, there sassy 12 year old son left the room with a skip in his step.

Both women watched the now closed door in awe at the determination of their son's actions. "Well fuck, he definitely got your authority. Bet he'll be running for Mayor when his time comes." Emma commented, laughing a little at the irony.

Regina nodded lightly "Well his smart arsed comments and invading of others lives definitely came from you."

"Ooo low blow Gina, low blow."

The Mayor raised an eyebrow at the nickname but decided against making a comment against it, as it sounded quite natural coming from the Saviour's lips.

The two women sat in a now comfortable silence, Regina sipping at her nearly finished apple cider and Emma sneakily watching her do so as she 'texted' on her phone. She would never admit it out loud, but she quite enjoyed seeing the natural born mother in Regina, it was quite refreshing from the 'I will destroy your happiness' Queen she had come to know. Although she couldn't deny how amazing she was too.

Her train of thought was broken by the sound of a glass being placed down.

"Let me show you to the room you'll be staying in." The Mayor said as she stood, smoothing down her pencil skirt and blouse as she did so. "It'll be getting dark soon and you'll want to have already settled in before dinner is ready."

Emma nodded lightly and stood up also, following Regina out to the mansion's hallway and out of the door.

Regina rolled her eyes at the should-be-retired-at-a-scrapheap 'bug' and motioned for the younger woman to open the doors to her belongings. After she had done so Regina bent over into the car and picked up two boxes labelled - underwear and toys.

She turned and smiled evilly at the unnerved woman behind her "My, my, Miss Swan, you're not as stingy as I thought you would be." She gave the woman a quick wink as she carried the boxes into the mansion and up to the guest bedroom.

Placing the boxes on the bed Regina turned to head back out to the car for the other boxes - but a thud behind her caught her attention.

Turning around her chocolate irises caught the colour red. Lacy red. She clasped a hand over her mouth as she gasped. Never in her life time had she seen so much lace before her eyes - Regina knew Emma liked to wear lacy panties from that one time she answered her hotel door in them, but not this frequently.

Rushing quickly to the collection of blues, reds and sexy black lacy panties and attempted to quickly and effectively get them back into their box before -

"Regina?" A voice said from the doorway.

The older woman snapped her eyes shut in embarrassment. "The box fell off the bed, I was just putting them away."

She could hear and feel the smile in Emma's voice "I had no idea you enjoyed seeing my panties so much your majesty, you know you could have just asked." And with those words, Emma chucked her boxes to the floor and began to undo her belt buckle and pant buttons.

The moment Regina saw red peeking out the small gap in the pants she was on her feet, fire in her eyes, as she stopped the woman's hands - her fingers digging uncomfortably into Emma's waist. "You may enjoy acting crude with your mother, but here you will treat me and my son with respect and will not be inappropriate. Understood?"

But Emma couldn't help yourself, a cheeky smile graced her lips as she leant forward towards Regina's body "You know, your cute when you're angry."

Regina just glared in response, her grip tightening on the pant waist line she had in her grasp. "You are such an infuriating woman Miss Swan." She huffed a little as a piece of her hair fell against her nose, but she was too annoyed to do anything about it.

Emma just smirked "You love that about me, DAH." She reached out her free hand and instinctively brushed back the loose her behind the older woman's ear.

Both of them froze and the intimate gesture. It had taken them both by surprise. And for a while they just stood there - watching each other. Aqua to brown. But after a while, the shining irises moved slowly down each other's features until they landed on the spot the very much wished to touch.

"MOMS!" Henry called from nearby.

The two women sprung apart, their hearts pounding a mile per second. Cheeks flushing at their obvious flustered nature both of them left the room at a hurried pace to the room in which their son was.

Henry stood outside a black door, a giant smile spread across his slips. Without a second thought he pushed open the door, gracing the darkening hallway with bright light.

"Emma this is the den," Henry smiled as he pulled Emma into a brightly decorated room that had sheets and sofa cushions built up into a castle shape. "Or as Mom and I like to call it, Mills Manor." He beamed up at Regina.

The Mayor smiled back and kissed the top of his head "Why don't you show Emma the princesses castle? She is a princess after all."

Emma glared at the Mayor as Henry pulled her towards a specific 'castle'. "Come on Emma! Through the hole!" He cried as he clambered through the person sized hole, "It's magical!"

Watching as the two kids of the house played in the castle Regina turned to leave the room, that was until she heard...

"Emma, out it down." Henry warned.

"No."

"Emma! Put it down!"

"NEVER!"

"EMMA! DON'T PRESS THE BUTTON!" Henry cried.

"I GOTZ TO PRESS THE BUTTON! IT MUST BE PUSHED!" She hollered in response.

Next thing Regina knew the whole house went black.

"...my bad." A obviously proud but terrified Saviour said.

**(A/N) **Once again, reviews and queries are welcome! :D


	5. Really Miss Swan? Really?

(**A/N**) **Right dudes! This next chapter answers the questions you have on the button! Dark Emma will be making a return again, as well as a cute dorky Emma. Be warned for serious shits and giggles!**

**Also: shit is gonna get serious.**

**Be warrrnnneeeddddd**

**Enjoy peoples! **

-SQ-

**Really Miss Swan? **_**Really**_**?**

_I sighed deeply. _I really shouldn't have given Henry that button _I thought as I searched frantically for a nearby torch, I would just light the candles with magic but I promised Henry I would only use it in life and death situations. I wasn't sure if this counted so I just riffled through draws - listening with both a smile of content and annoyance as Emma snorted with laughter at the situation. That damn woman._

Emma's laugh continued to gain volume, her snorting becoming more prominent with every laugh. Clambering out of the fort as fast as she could she crumbled onto the floor as she held her stomach in fits of laughter.

However, her laughter didn't last long when a heavy object hit her head.

"Youch!" She cried, sitting up instantly, a hand to her head. "What the hell was that?!" She demanded, her aqua irises darkening at the halo shaped figure.

"Now, now dear, I would have thought you'd like a torch." The familiar Mayor voice said, a smile to her tone as she smirked in the darkness.

Emma huffed and stood from her position, grabbing the torch in the process. "You could have said catch or something." She mumbled to no one in particular as she turned on the light, turning to the beautiful but pissed Mayor.

"I'll remember that next time I throw something at your head." Regina said, flicking a piece of hair out of her line of view. "However you do deserve it for being so ignorant when it comes to things you should not play with." The older woman's eyes narrowed at Emma who only looked down at her feet.

"That button is one that controls the towns power switch, I keep it with me for leverage if one of your family members attempts to attack me again." Emma looked back up. "I gave it to Henry so he could feel like a real and powerful king with his fort."

Regina sighed heavily "I see now that it was a bad idea and I apologise for breaking a rule."

The blonde woman only stared at her in complete awe and confusion. "Hold on, let me get this straight." Regina looked at her, confused also. "Your apologising to me even though I'm the one who pressed the button?"

Regina sighed, "Yes okay, I'm apologising to you for something you did! Are you happy now, dear?" She snarled. Her normally chocolate eyes turning a light shade of purple.

But Emma just smirked "Wow, you really must want me. You've never been so submissive before." The woman winked at her, her smirk darkening a little. "If you want, we can ship the kid off to my parents and have a little 'in the dark fun'."

Taking a seductive step towards Regina, the blonde smirked again. "I can hear your heart pounding from here you know Gina."

Before Regina could bark back a remark Henry jumped out of his fort, a look of shame could be seen on his face when the light of the torch hit his face. Regina caught it immediately and asked him what the matter was.

The young boy sniffled softly "I can't find the button Mom, I'm sorry."

Regina smiled a small smile "It's not your fault Henry, dear, it's Miss Swan's for playing with something she shouldn't be." Her eyes narrowed at the woman who seemed to catch the double meaning in her words but only smiled at the threat.

"Kid, I left it in there, it's not like it could just get up and walk away you know." There was a slight annoyance in Emma's tone and Regina caught onto this almost instantly.

With a quick look to Henry she smiled reassuringly at him as he looked at his other mother with confusion to her tone. "Dear, why don't you head to your room while Miss Swan and I look for the button-"

Emma jumped in instantly "Hell no, I'm not looking for some freaking button just cause your kid lost it! That is not fair at all and completely dick headish of you Regina!" Her tone had darkened immensely and her aqua eyes had changed to the darkest of midnight blues.

Ushering Henry from the room - although she knew he would only be a few steps away, eavesdropping - she turned and rounded on the shaking woman.

"Don't you _ever_ talk to our son like that do you hear me?!" She yelled, her voice echoing the barely lit room. "It is your fault we are in this predicament so don't you dare blame him, or me for that matter! I want you to march yourself to your bloody room and stay in there until the darkness has left and you've returned to the Emma I know! Got it?!"

The two women stood in silence for a short while, their chests heaving at the anger they had just released. But Regina knew better than to expect the darkness in the blonde before her to just subside.

And it didn't surprise her when a hand began to lift in attack.

She closed her eyes and waited in anticipation but instead an echoing _THUD_ surrounded her.

Opening her eyes she looked to the fitting woman before her. White sparks echoing around her body as her eyes rolled back into her head. It was in that moment that she realised that the light and dark inside Emma was fighting against one another inside her.

Falling to the woman's side she pulled her into a quick embrace and muttered a spell to calm the woman into unconsciousness. She wouldn't be able to stop the battle, but she could make sure that Emma wouldn't be there to feel it.

- SQ -

"How long has she been out Mom?" A small voice asked, the sound echoing into the haze that was Emma's mind.

She felt a warm hand on her head as a husky voice replied "She's been out for nearly three hours now, I'm getting worried." The woman murmured, her soft fingers running gently through Emma's curly locks.

It was in that moment that Henry noticed a small smile on the unconscious blonde's lips.

"Mom!" He said, pointing to Emma's lips "Mom look she's smiling! She can hear us! She must like you playing with her hair! Keep doing it Mom and then maybe she'll wake up! Oh, oh! We should order a pizza, Emma loves pizza, the smell will wake her up for sure!"

Regina smiled as she watched her excitable little boy dance around the room, spouting ideas - even poking the blonde's face and chanting her name.

"Henry?" She said, grabbing the boy's attention instantly. "Why don't you call Rapunzel's Pizzeria and order both yours and Emma's favourite pizza and we'll have that for dinner?"

Nodding enthusiastically he held out his hand for Regina's phone - the landline was down as of current - and when he received it he smiled at the picture of himself and Regina as the background. Leaving the room to make their pizza order Regina smiled after him.

"He's...a...good...kid..." A croaky voice said from behind her.

Regina turned, her eyes having watered slightly - she cursed herself internally - "Emma." She whispered, as if not believing what she was seeing.

The infuriating blonde before her was smiling softly, her usually aqua coloured eyes had changed to a lighter blue - the colour reflecting brightly within her irises as the candles beside her bed glowed in the darkness.

"Hi." She whispered, her voice croaking a little less than before.

The older woman was at her bedside in an instant - her stupid maternal instincts must have kicked in she thought - carefully checking the blonde's temperature at both her forehead and her cheeks. Neither woman took in the fact that her fingers had lingered on her soft rosy cheeks.

"You're alright" She sighed, a hand reaching up to her face as she sighed softly, a small smile playing at the edge of her lips. "I was so worried."

Sadly though, Emma couldn't help the smirk that graced her features "So... worried?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at the now blushing woman.

Regina scoffed and stood up from the bed "Yeah right." She said, turning away from the woman who lay smirking in her bed. "Get over yourself, _Saviour_. You aren't that great." Then Regina herself smiled "Besides, I only cared because Henry wanted me to look after you, even though you treated him so badly before."

Emma's smile disappeared and Regina soon regretted her words as the woman before her looked teary eyed. "I didn't mean to snap...I don't even remember what happened if I'm honest, and that's been happening a lot lately." Her voice was low and sad, the weight of not knowing what was going on with her was starting to take its toll on the woman.

She looked up to Regina "Could you please help me?"

A small smile graced the older woman's lips as she nodded slowly. As much as she detested the woman, she couldn't help but see the common ground between them.

A comfortable silence fell between the two women, but it didn't last long as Henry burst through the door with pizza's. An even bigger smile gracing his features as he saw Emma was awake. He nearly jumped onto the woman but Regina stopped him just in time, reminding him that Emma was still weak but he could sit next to her if he wished.

And so, for the rest of the night the peculiar family laughed and chatted - with the occasional heated argument between Regina and Emma - until sleep over took both Emma and Henry.

Regina watched the two of them in their sleep and smiled, leaving the room with the empty pizza boxes.

When she reached the kitchen however, she froze instantly. A sudden fear of realisation crossed her mind. It shocked her so that the glasses and boxes she had been holding fell to the ground with a loud crash.

Leaning her heavy body against the counter and a hand against her head she gasped for air.

_I couldn't be true_ she thought, breathing harder every time _I couldn't be attracted to_..._Miss Swan_!

- SQ -

**(A/N) Again my fellow friends (yep you ma friends!) reviews, comments, questions and queries welcome :) Much love 3**


	6. I Will Fireball You So HARD!

(**A/N**) **Hey People! Thank you so much for all the love! I really appreciate it! **

**Right, this chapter includes Dark Emma again - as well as to some answers as to how that's going and stuff. Also, there is a lot of Red/Ruby in this too - love her and the character I'm writing for her. Also there is a lot to do with Regina's feelings that were mentioned last time, so yaaay! SWAN QUEEN FEELS!**

**Enjoy peoples! **

-SQ-

**I Will Fireball You So HARD!**

_It had been five days since I had moved into the Mayor's mansion, and it had been quite eventful. I'd had a few bad turns but Henry and Regina had helped me out. So far I haven't had another fit, which was a good sign - or a bad one, I don't know. The only weird thing is Regina...she's been weird since the day I did collapse. I wonder what's wrong._

Emma had been thinking about Regina's odd behaviour for a while, it had taken her a day or two to notice it at first - the avoiding, the refusal to get into her personal space, even the returning back to the name 'Miss Swan'. It all felt so rehearsed and...cautious. It was peculiar.

Of course, Emma would never ask Regina up front what was going on with her. That's why she found herself with Red at Granny's, discussing theories over what could be wrong with the former Evil Queen.

"Maybe she's on her period, it would explain the time period, right?" Red said, before chucking up a chip and catching it in her mouth.

Eating a chip herself Emma thought on it, but then shook her head "Na, Regina's the type that if she were on her period she'd be ripping my head off and invading my personal space ever chance she got, not the opposite."

Red nodded her head in agreement after thinking it through. "Yeah," She mused, a sudden thought coming to her mind. "She's been avoiding you hasn't she?"

Emma nodded.

"Does that include eye contact too?" Red asked, a mischievous grin appearing at her lips.

Swallowing loudly Emma nodded again. "She's even been finishing her meals super quickly just to remove herself from the room." The woman smiled sadly, she hated to admit it but she had missed her Mayor, it was the best part of her day when she was annoying her.

The brunette sat opposite her noticed the conflicted emotions cross her friend's face, and took that into account. She knew exactly what was going on, it was just clear that Emma was too much of an idiot to realise it herself.

"You're going to have to figure it out yourself Em, it wouldn't be fair if I just told you." Red said, holding back a smile as Emma looked at her with pure hatred from holding back information. "Emma trust me, it'll be better if you figure it out yourself. It'll make a lot more sense, and besides that way I won't have a fireball thrown at my face if she realises it was me who had told you my idea which is clearly true cause I'm a fucking genius."

Emma rolled her eyes at the last comment and threw a chip at her friends face and laughed at the ketchup mark left behind.

Both women were in hysterics as they started a food fight with one another that they didn't hear the diner bell ring, or notice the coy woman who walked towards them - a hint of jealousy crossing her expression every so often as she watched the two women's interaction with one another.

Clicking her fingers at of nervous reflex she reached the woman's table that now held silence and evidence from a messy food fight.

"Regina?" Emma asked, a confused expression on her face as she looked to the woman who hadn't approached her in five days. "Is everything OK?" She took in the woman's stance, she appeared nervous and that was something Emma had never seen with the Mayor before.

It took Regina a while to realise she had been asked a question. "Oh, y-yes I'm fine...thank you..." And then silence fell again.

Red smiled internally at the unnoticeable eye connection between the two women and stood up, breaking the silence instantly. "Regina, why not take a seat. Clearly you both need to talk, I'll bring your usual - on the house, well on Emma's tab."

She winked at the both of them and took off towards the counter, a skip in her step as she went - only checking every so often what was happening at her previous seat.

The two women sat in silence for a long time, both not really knowing what to say. It had been a while since they'd spoken to one another. Regina cringed internally at the awkwardness she had caused between herself and Emma, that had never been her intention. She had never been very good when it came to feeling, especially feelings involving someone who she should definitely not be feeling for.

While having this small internal battle at the table she was oblivious to the pained expression that crossed Emma's face as her fingers gripped the table in both pain and fear of what she knew was happening.

Her breath became short and fast and soon the table began to tremble beneath her, and it was then that Regina looked up from her lap to find the darkness in the blonde's eyes.

"Emma.." Her voice was cautious as she moved a hand towards the still shaking woman. "Emma you need to fight it...your strong enough for that..."

She waved her hand towards Red, her eyes looking to the waitresses for a second to let her know that danger was coming. Red nodded understandingly and began to remove the few customers that were in the diner from the premises, leaving only Regina and Emma behind.

"You have to fight it Emma..." Regina said again, moving the table from its place so she could crouch in front of the woman before her. "I know it's hard but you have to...you need to do it for Henry, fight it for him...c'mon Emma you can do this."

The woman before her stopped shaking at her head bowed, for a frightening moment she was deathly still.

"Emma, are you still with me?" She begged, her hands instantly moving to the woman's cheeks, lifting her head upwards. "Emma open your eyes, please...you can fight it Emma, come on open your eyes-"

She stopped her begging instantly when brown met darkness.

"To late your majesty..." A smirk graced the blonde's features as she tilted her head. "Did you miss me?"

- SQ -

Red stood outside the dinner, biting her lip nervously as she waited for a sign that it was safe for her to go back in. She could only hear muffled words from outside, this was the only time that she wished she wasn't in human form.

Her ear twitched as running was heard behind her, she didn't need to turn to know who it was. "Red, is she OK? What's going on? You were so brief in your text!" Mary Margaret's hysterical voice rang, her pixie like features expressing her internal hysterics.

"Emma was starting to turn dark so Regina told me to remove everyone from the diner so she could try and calm her or something...they've been in there nearly 15 minutes so either that's a good sign or something bad has happened."

David narrowed his eyes "Regina is with _my_ daughter."

It was obvious he was pissed at this news but Red just rolled her eyes. "Oh get over yourself Charming, for your information Regina actually saved Emma's life a couple of days ago when the dark and light inside of her started attacking her body from the inside, so not only is Emma going to protect Regina from your harshness, now so am I because she is protecting my best friend. So you better watch your words when your near me, understood?"

Both David and Mary Margaret were taken aback by Red's outburst but made sure to keep their mouths shut as they waited for the two women inside to come back from whatever was happening within the building.

- SQ -

Regina blinked at the question. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" She asked, confusion and internal worry filling her up.

The blonde before her smiled as she took another step closer, smirking when Regina's back came into contact with the diner counter behind her. "I said, are you attracted to me?" The smirk rose on the woman's lips when Regina bit her lip "I guess that means yes. Well it would explain a lot, seeing as you've been avoiding us for the past couple of days."

Regina frowned at the pronoun "What do you mean by 'us'? I've only been ignoring you..." Then it suddenly dawned on her and a sudden burst of fear ran up her spine, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"You and Emma are different people..." Her hands began to shake "Every time Emma becomes dark, she changes into you...you're the other her." The woman smirked at her. "What's happened to my Emma?" Regina demanded.

The other Emma - who Regina decided would be known as just Em - smirked and rested her hands either side of Regina's body on the counter. "Well, well, now she's _your_ Emma is she?" The woman smirked at the wide eyes "I wonder if the other girl knows this, I don't know if she can see what's going on when I'm in charge like I can when she is...she might be hearing our whole conversation, you never know dear."

Cringing internally Regina looked away from the piercing eyes before her. "It's not like she'd feel the same way so why should I care? Besides, the moment I get rid of you I won't have to worry about what she may or may not know, so have your fun now because it won't last for long."

The woman laughed, her breath brushing against Regina's neck and cheek making her heart pound faster. "How do you know she doesn't? We feel the same thing you know." Her nose created a trail up her neck, a smile brushing against Regina's skin as she shivered against the touch.

Lips reached her ear and a husky voice whispered lustfully "And I know exactly what I want to do to you."

Regina moaned lightly at the words, her fingers gripping the diner chairs tightly. Her eyes were closed tightly as she felt the warm breath brush across her cheek and move towards her lips, a soft growl slipped through her lips.

"Regina?" A soft voice said, the tone almost confused but with a hint of a smile. "What just happened?...and why was I about to kiss you?"

Brown eyes opened wide and met the light aqua coloured ones before her. "Emma?" She said, a smile stretching across her lips. Emma nodded lightly. "Oh thank God your back!" She pulled the blonde into a tight hug, confusing both women.

Realising what she had just done she quickly pulled away from her.

They stood in silence for a while, a secret smile on both of their faces.

"So...um...what actually happened, while other me was here?" Emma asked, her eyes looking down at her feet.

Regina looked up, eyes blazing at the woman's words. "You know that you have another you! AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME THIS?! FOR GOD SAKE EMMA WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS?! I- How- Jesus-"

Emma looked back up to her, but then immediately took a step back. "Regina, I'm sorry just...calm.. down...kay?"

The Queen smiled darkly "I AM GOING TO FIREBALL SO HARD THAT YOUR PARENTS WILL FEEL IT! YOU BETTER START RUNNING SAVIOUR BECAUSE THE QUEEN IS COMING!"

"Oh shit."

- SQ -

**(A/N) Reviews, comments, questions and queries welcome :) Much love 3**

**Also, sadly, I'm not going to be able to update for a long while as my A Level exams are coming up so I have to focus on that, but hopefully I will get some writing done - hope you guys are OK with that? Love you!**


	7. Did we just?

(**A/N**) **Hey People! **

**Right this chapter has a lot of SQ fluff and feels, but what will be included also is operation swan queen :D hahahaa! 3**

**Enjoy peoples! **

-SQ-

**Did We Just...?**

_Emma and Mom had been acting oddly ever since the day at Granny's, I only know a little of what they told me, which in Emma's words - 'Regina went ape sugar over my other me and broke David's car while she tried to kill me' - course Mom just smirked at this and left the room chuckling. There's something off about them, Red agrees too...maybe it's time for Operation Swan Queen to take a different direction. _

Henry sat in silence as he watched his mothers argue over the dishes, it was quite a peculiar sight in his mind. And a rather ridiculous fight if you ask him, but of course they wouldn't ask him for his opinion on such a matter, when they argued it was like everything else disappeared.

"I said I would dry them!" Emma yelled, swiping back the dish rag from Regina's hands "Stop being such a dragon lady!"

The little boy winced, he knew that with those words out of Emma's mouth, she was truly doomed. "Dragon lady?" Regina said, her brown eyes piercing the aqua one's before her. Emma winced in fear, she knew she had crossed into dangerous territory.

But what neither boy or blonde expected the musical laughter to echo around the kitchen as the supposed 'Evil Queen' fell into a fit of giggles, almost dropping the plate she had been holding at the time.

Emma was smiling ear to ear at the sound of the Mayor's laughter, although she would never admit it out loud, the brunette before her had the most beautiful laughter she had ever heard. It was contagious.

It wasn't long till both women were in fits of laughter, leaving their son to back slowly to the kitchen exit - what they didn't realise was that he had taken his mother's cell phone with him, praying to God that she didn't realise that it had disappeared.

The two women continued to laugh and giggle until the moment when Emma dropped her plate in the sink, sending water splashing over the Mayor's clothing. Their laughter stopped abruptly at the realisation of what had just happened.

Emma panicked "Shit, Regina I am so sorry I didn't mean for that to-"

She was stopped when a huge splash of water crashed against her face and t-shirt. She gaped, astonished, at the smirking Regina before her. "I'm sorry Miss Swan, what were you trying to say?" A smile spread widely against her lips.

"Oh nothing your majesty, just..." She leant forward, her lips grazing the older woman's ear "Just working on getting you wet."

And so the great water battle began, and it wasn't long before both women were in hysterics and looking like drowned rats. But they didn't care, they were far to oblivious to their appearance and were more interested in the fun they hadn't had in a very long time.

But what they didn't realise was that their son was pacing upstairs, a phone to his ear and a devilish smile on his face as he spoke. Operation Swan and the Queen - or Swan Queen for short, was taking a new course. That was for sure.

"Red, you should see what's going on downstairs!" Henry said, his voice echoing his shock to the woman on the other side of the call. "They are laughing, playing, and I swear they are flirting as well! It's weird!"

She laughed at his term "I'm sure it is Henry, but c'mon think about it. If your Moms got together you'd have two Mom's who are both incredibly awesome, right?" Henry hummed in response "Also, if Regina is able to un-darken Emma's heart then you can be a real family. Isn't that what you wanted after all?"

"Yeah, it is." Henry said, scratching his head in thought. "But I guess I always assumed Emma and Neal would get back together...Tamara is evil after all...and you know, they are my parents and stuff."

Red smiled into the phone "Henry, Neil will always be your Dad, but he and Emma will never be together. They did love each other, once, but he hurt her so badly that she couldn't trust him again. If they were each other's True Love he wouldn't have done that. I know it's hard to hear Henry, but from the parallels I have seen between your Mom and Emma, I think it's obvious who their True Love is...even if they don't see it themselves."

The boy gasped slightly at the idea Red was getting at. It couldn't be possible. But when he thought about it, it became clearer and clearer. The protection of one another, the love/hate relationship, their protection of him, even the fact that they made magic together. All of it pointed to one obvious thing that no one had even seen - except for Red.

"How did-" He began, but was cut off by a light laugh.

"I'm not as oblivious as I look, I see things that no one else sees. I think it's a werewolf thing." The two of them laughed.

"So..." Henry said, sitting down on his bed. "How are we going to commence Operation Swan Queen?"

- SQ -

Later that evening - after the dishes had finally been washed and the two women had changed out of their wet clothes - the odd family of three found themselves snuggled up on the couch in the den, the television on and a calm atmosphere surrounding them.

That was of course until it came down to what they were going to watch.

"Die Hard." Emma said again, her scowl deepening.

"Wildlife documentary." Regina said, a similar scowl on her face as she pointed the remote and the television.

"_Die Hard_." Emma said, flicking the remote out of the Mayor's hand.

Regina glared "It's too violent and Henry is with us." She pointed obviously to their son who sat in his stripped pyjama's between the two of them.

The blonde snorted "Are you kidding me Gina? Die Hard is awesome! And besides, documentaries are boring - it's a Friday, he doesn't have school tomorrow so I plan on keeping us up late. A documentary will send him to sleep."

Both women continued to bicker over the choice of channel while Henry just sat and watched, thinking to himself how he loved his mothers. They were weird, but they are more awesome than they are weird.

"I'd rather watch Stormbreaker - it's about spies, and spies are soooo cool!" He said, his eyes widening in excitement - although neither women new of his pre-thought plan.

The two women stopped their bickering and agreed to Henry's request, although Emma muttered to herself as he scampered to his room to 'get the DVD' "Die Hard's still cool." And it was that little sulk in the woman's voice that brought a smile to Regina's lips.

"You two are so alike you know..." She whispered, a ghost of a smile gracing her lips. "At first it was hard to realise as I had only ever seen Henry as my own, but now, when I see him do something like you would right after doing something I would, it makes my heart smile. It's nice that he has two parents - I'd count Neil but the man's a buffoon, no offence."

Emma laughed "Don't say that, he is a buffoon - trust me, I slept with the man. Don't ever let him hear this, but dear God he is shit in bed! The only good thing that came out of that was Henry, which then led me here to this fun filled town." Regina smiled at the sarcasm towards the town. "And you too, as much as we get under each other's skin, honestly I don't think I could picture my life without our arguments."

The two women locked gazes.

They had moved closer and closer as they talked without them realising they had done so, it was only when Regina's fingertips ghosted over Emma's knee did they realise how close they had gotten. But neither one of them wanted to move away.

Emma smiled, her head leaning back on her arm on the head of the sofa. "I've always been afraid at admitting this out loud - but you have beautiful eyes."

The brunette before her frowned "Why have you been afraid to say it?" She asked, her finger tips brushing the blonde's knee again.

Brushing her own fingers against Regina's arms that lay across the back of the sofa, she smiled sadly "Well you aren't the easiest person to compliment. You have walls, as do I, but it's like you're afraid that if you allow someone to compliment you it's like your letting in a weakness. And I never want you to feel weak, because you aren't you know."

Regina was taken aback, no one had never understood her so well - not since Daniel at least. And to think it was the Saviour of all people who knew and understood everything about her, why she was guarded and why she was the way she was. She smiled softly.

"T-Thank you...Emma." She said, her eyes looking back to the beautiful aqua irises that never pitied her. "Thank you for understanding."

They sat together in a comfortable silence, fingers brushing against skin and eyes locked in an intense gaze. It was only when the clock struck 11 and the ringing began did the women realise how close they had been sitting.

Standing up simultaneously they shifted awkwardly, Emma rubbing the back of her neck while Regina brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Well...uhm...I suppose I'll be off to bed." Emma said, her eyes flicking to Regina's and then back down to her feet. "Um...I'll walk you to your room...i-if you want?" She mumbled, regretting her words instantly.

Although Regina wanted to make a snarky comment to Emma's request, she couldn't help but smile and the sentiment. "That'll be wonderful, thank you...again."

Emma exhaled loudly and turned for the door, only just missing the large smile on the older woman's face after realising that the blonde had been nervous for her answer of an escort.

Following closely behind the young woman in front of her Regina watched intently - much to her dismay - the way the woman held herself. She walked with confidence and pride, but within each stride there was a hint of an internal battle - it was a walk the Mayor knew well. She'd often walked in such a way herself.

Reaching the steps, both women walked side by side, their finger tips brushing against one another. And this time, both of them were fully aware of their actions. They couldn't help the smiles that spread across their lips at the spark of energy that filtered under their skin and warmed their bodies and their hearts.

It was surprisingly Regina who hooked her pinkie around Emma's.

However, it wasn't long until they reached the Master bedroom and instantly their smiles disappeared. Their euphoria was short lived.

Regina reached her hand for her door handle - but she didn't open it. Instead she played with door handle for a while, her pinkie tightening and loosening every now and again around Emma's. The two women smiled down at the floor and then up at each other.

"I like your eyes too." Regina said, turning away slightly as she blushed. "I like how they change colour when you're feeling sad or happy, and how they glisten in the sun. It's beautiful."

And finally she opened her door and released the pinkie from her grip.

"Good night Gina..." Emma whispered at the retreating form.

Turning around in her doorway Regina smiled "Goodnight Emma-"

But she was cut off by a pair of warm soft lips pressing gently against hers. It surprised her to no end, but that didn't stop her from letting her eyes flutter closed as she leant forward into the kiss. The kiss was short and sweet but left behind a heart wrenching bliss.

"Sweet dreams my Queen." And with that, both women retired to the bedrooms.

It wasn't until 3 in the morning did both of the wake up, their eyes wide with shock and surprise as to what had just happen.

And at 3:15 did they utter a single word aloud.

"Did we just...?"

- SQ -

**(A/N) Reviews, comments, questions and queries welcome :) Much love 3**


	8. Oh Shit' Can Lead To 'Like Like?

(**A/N**) **Hey People! **

**OK this chapter is much more feels with some Dark Emma included. What my sort of plan is that both Emma and Regina do certain aspects of pursing of each other but pull back every now and again because of their past, I hope this clears up any confusion that may have occurred. **

**Enjoy peoples! **

-SQ-

**'Oh Shit' Can Lead To 'Like Like'?**

_It was a normal day at the Diner. That's what I hate about being a 24 hour joint, even when it's God early in the morning and no one's here I've still got to man the fucking counter. But hey, in Storybrooke anything is possible - who knows, maybe there will be some Operation SQ drama that'll happen. Fingers crossed._

It was still dark when Emma woke up once again with a start. Looking to her bedside clock that flashed 05:26, her eyes instantly opened wide with fear at the realisation of what that meant. Throwing her covers off she made a quick check of her attire to make sure she was decent - she was thank fully.

She turned to the clock again - 05:29.

"Shit!" She all but yelled, scrambling from her bed and charging out of her room. "No, no, no, no, no." She chanted as she tumbled down the stairs towards the kitchen, her heart pounding a mile per minute as she heard the sound of the automatic coffee making switch on.

Reaching the room she sighed with relief - Regina wasn't up yet, which meant Emma had enough time to get her story straight.

But sadly fate had other ideas.

"Miss Swan?" A tired voice croaked from behind her. She cringed internally at the old name but turned around with a smile none the less, trying so hard not to smile even more brightly as she took in 'early morning' Regina.

This woman was much different to everyday Regina the Mayor, this was Morning Regina. A woman without make up, and hair that stuck out in all the right places, and silk pyjama's that was ruffled at the bottom and had the top buttons undone - possibly due to the heat Maine had had that night - and showed a small amount of cleavage that made Emma bite her lip.

"Emma?" The soft tired voice said, pulling the blonde out of her thoughts. "I asked what you were doing up so early..."

Shaking her head slightly Emma focused her mind on what she needed to say.

"I...I wanted to talk to you b-before you went to work this morning...cause I know how you hate it when people come into your mayoral space..." She cursed herself internally at how pathetic she sounded.

Regina laughed lightly and moved passed her towards the coffee machine. "Coffee?" She asked casually, taking Emma by surprise at first but then she nodded and mumbled a soft thank you for the sentiment. "What is it you wish to talk to me about, dear?"

Slumping into one of the kitchen stools she sighed. "I don't know what to say if I'm honest...all I can think is to say I'm sorry, but that's not good enough but that'll all I can come up with right now. And I'm just - fuck sake I don't know."

Letting out another small laugh Regina turned to Emma, an eyebrow raised in questioning. "What are you apologising for? As far as I know we've been much nicer to each other, no punch outs in the graveyard, no magic fights - what did you do now?" She smirked slightly, a playful tone apparent in her voice that just confused Emma more.

"The...the kiss..." She whispered, looking down at hands so quickly that she didn't see the smile on the Mayor's face disappear.

"Oh." She whispered, turning back to the coffee maker attempting to hide her hurt feelings. "I'm sorry you feel so guilty over a kiss, luckily for you it's impossible to catch _evil_." Flinching herself at the venom in her voice.

Emma looked up shocked at the sudden iciness in the Mayor's voice. "What? No I didn't think that at all - I just know it took you by surprise and I didn't want our relationship to go sour again! That's all!" She slammed her fist hard into the marble surface - cursing as she hears a loud crunch from her smaller fingers. "Fucking perfect." She mutters.

The coffee long forgotten Regina rushed to her freezer and to Emma's side - cursing silently to herself also, but she had learnt had to make the sounds completely inaudible that Emma paid no attention to her words.

Grabbing her hand gently she pressed the ice to her swelling fingers and sighed "I'm sorry I snapped, just...I don't do well with...never mind." She looked at the woman's fingers again "You've definitely fractured your fingers, hospital or Mill's Manor?"

The blonde before her chuckled lightly "I think I'll take the Manor over a creeping Dr. Wale - or Victor as he's now going by. You know I still can't get over him being Frankenstein, although it does explain his fucking creepy character. Jesus, I still can't believe he slept with my Mom - that's just fucking weird."

Regina raised an eyebrow "The innocent Snow slept with the Stein?"

Eyes opened wide Emma began to panic "Shit! Oh my God Regina you can't say anything, I- oh God Mary Margaret's gonna kill me! Shit, shit, shit! Please!" She removed her painful hand from the ice and placed her cold hands against Regina's cheeks "I swear I will do anything, just don't let anyone know what happened, pleeeeasssseee!" She begged.

The brunette before her smirked "You'll do anything, will you?"

Emma's eyes widened with fear. "Fuck."

Leaning forward and over the young woman before her Regina smirked "Oh don't worry dear, I'll make sure it's not too...challenging for you, you are you parents child after all." And with a small attempt of a wink she moved Emma's fingers back to the table and covered her injured hand back up with ice.

"Now let's get you that coffee, I'll need energy if I'm gonna be healing you."

It was then that a dark laugh echoed around the kitchen - it's tone sent shivers up the Queen's spine. She would recognise that sound anywhere.

Warm breath brushed up against her neck, and a cold nose traced a line up to the base of her ear. "Miss me, your majesty?" A husky voice asked, a smile in its tone. "Because I sure have missed you my dear."

Regina shivered as Em's breath tickled her skin, but she gritted her teeth and bared it as she spat back. "Of course I haven't. You aren't Emma, your just a horny and unintelligent double that doesn't understand that you can't win - this is the Saviour we're talking about. She'll beat you in the end - she's an idiot like that."

There was a smile in the Mayor's voice that Em heard clearly which only made the woman laugh louder, spinning the brunette to face her and making sure that her back was pressed tightly up against the counter table Em smirked. Her dark eyes sparkling with danger and a lot of trouble.

"It seems my alter ego finally made a move, is that true?" She leant forward, her lips only a few inches from Regina's.

Regina's heart began to beat hard against her chest, making the woman curse over and over again in her mind as to how her body responds to the infuriating...blondes. She couldn't understand why it happened, it was an enigma wrapped up in a beautiful box of trouble.

The woman chuckled darkly "Seems she has. Bought fucking time if you ask me, luckily for her she doesn't have to live in her own mind." Regina's eyes widened making Em smile. "Oops, I've said too much."

Letting her nose trace gently over Regina's lips, smirking at the small gasp that left the woman's lips. "Until next time my love" She whispered against her neck, pressing her lips heavily against Regina's pulse point. "Till next time..."

Blonde hair brushed past Regina's eyes as the woman stumbled backwards, eyes light aqua again. Quick breaths left the shaking form in front of her as the newly formed Emma's eyes danced around the room in fear until her eyes latched onto the brown before her.

"Regina-" And that's when her eyes rolled back into her head and her body fell sickingly quick towards the ground with a smack.

The last thing Emma heard was the echoing scream of her name.

- SQ -

It had been a normal morning at the diner. That was until Red's phone began to ring, the rock song echoing around the empty room. Taking her phone out of her waitress apron she was surprised to see an unknown number light up - she had everyone's number in Storybrooke, all except...

"Hello?" She said, wary as to who she assumed it would be, expecting to hear an angry call to bellow down at her over the line at the realisation of Operation SQ - but what she wasn't expecting was a hysterical and sobbing Mayor at the other end.

"Regina?" She asked, making sure she knew who it was for definite.

The woman on the other line muttered incoherently as she sobbed "Emma...Emma...s-she went bad and t-then she passed out...and I can't - I'm not strong enough this time...s-she's in pain, p-please get help Red...please...I can't lose her like this...not now...please!"

Red was surprised at first at the fear and the emotion that was behind the Mayor's words, but soon she found herself half way to the Mansion yelling down the phone "I'll real in Nova - she's better the bitch blue - to help, she also owes me a favour. WE'LL BE THERE IN 10 SO PLEASE STOP FREAKING OUT AND BREATHE GOD DAMMIT EMMA NEEDS YOU!"

Surprised now at her own voice she shook her head and hung up the phone - howling, as stupid as it sounded, for the fairies, specifically Nova, as a sign that she is need of their help immediately. A sigh of relief left her lips when she saw Nova standing outside the Mansion waiting for her - a look of confusion and fear as to what could be the problem.

"Emma." Was all that left Red's lips as both women rushed inside to hear a distraught Regina silently sobbing over an unconscious blonde who lay unmoving in her arms.

Red wasn't sure how to approach the woman who sat with tears streaming down her cheeks. But hesitantly she removed the sobbing Mayor to give room for Nova to heal Emma. Nova, thankfully, knew what had been happening to Emma, Regina had been sure to let a fairy know what to do in case she was incapable to do so.

As Nova worked her magic over Emma's body Red held Regina in her arms, although she was no longer sobbing anymore, the last of her tears became hiccups of emotion as she continuous whispered the words "I wasn't strong enough...I'm sorry...I just wasn't strong enough...not yet, I'm so sorry."

It was an heartbreaking moment...seeing the once Evil Queen seem so helpless.

- SQ -

"_You're a little bugger aren't you..._" A voice whispered, the emotion behind it reaching deep into the subconscious mind of the blonde. "_You're going to be the death of me I swear...you...you are the first person who's had this affect on me since Henry...and Daniel."_

Emma felt a light pressure on her left hand, the woman who was talking to her was holding her hand for sure. "_You know...when I first met you...the feelings I had were...__unpredictable, unexpected, uncontrollable, unbearable and strangely easy to mistake for loathing, and... What I'm trying to say is, I think I like you...like...like like you."_

Emma wanted to smile, she wanted to smile so badly, but her body just wouldn't work. That is what she believed until she heard the voice again.

"_I really hope you are just smiling because of a dream you had...otherwise I will have to bash you round the head to make you forget everything you just heard_." The woman chuckled lightly, her voice sounding closer than before. "_But I think, a part of me wants you to remember...because... you are the only person who has ever wanted to see the real me...and that makes me happy, more than you can believe."_

It was then that she felt - what she assumed was a bed she had been placed in - dip down next to her and a soft breath brush against her cheek.

"_Sleep well my Saviour..._"

It was then that Emma felt her lips twitch upwards as her body melted into the shape of the woman next to her. _Who would have that that an Oh Shit day would have turned into a Like Like ending?_

- SQ -

**(A/N) Reviews, comments, questions and queries welcome :) Much love 3**


	9. What The Fork Miss Swan?

(**A/N**) **Hey People! I would like to thank you all for the constant support and the amazing reviews, so THANKS! :D**

**Right, this chapter is dedicated to my friend Tara - HEY GUUURL - who came up with this idea and suggested that I use it at some point during my story, y'all will know the scene when you get to it ;)**

**Also, I have added in a character in dedication to one of my favourite tumblr bloggers swanqueensims - you'll love her page! **

**This chapter is more of a family shits and gigs with a bit of fluff too :D**

**Enjoy peoples! **

-SQ-

**Miss Swan What The Fork?**

_We were dumbfounded. Walking into Regina's unlocked home was one thing, but finding my daughter and her snuggled warmly with one another under the covers of Emma's guest bedroom was just the topping on a very confused cake. David and I weren't sure whether to be furious or glad that Regina had taken care of our little girl..._

Mary Margaret and David watched over the two snoozing women for a few seconds longer before they quietly left the room, David leading the way, leaving Mary Margaret to take one look back as the blonde in the bed sighed and wrapped her arm tightly around MM's mortal enemy, a content smile slipping to her lips.

It was the hardest thing for a mother to witness as her daughter finds comfort and solace in a woman she could - in her eyes - never be good enough for her.

"She's happy Grandma..." A small voice whispered from the bedroom down the hall "Please let them they be happy, they need happiness." MM smiled softly at her grandson, his brown hair was ruffled from sleep and in his hands he held his book.

She walked towards the small boy, her palms up in a sign of surrender. "I know Henry, but Regina..." She trailed off softly.

"Has changed, and yet only me and Emma are the only people who see it. Why can't you see it Snow?"His voice grew harsh and hurt "She saved you, she saved me, she got hurt and is trying to help save Emma now from the darkness in her! And yet you bring up her past to spite her! MAYBE YOUR THE EVIL ONE!"

Dumbfounded at her grandson's response she stood frozen as small tears trickled down his cheeks. "I don't want you and Granddad to come here anymore. This is where my family is, and I don't want you hurting it."

More silence followed.

"Go!" Henry cried, tears falling more quickly. "Don't come back till I say you can! This is my family!" And with those words, Mary Margaret left quietly - refusing to explain to her husband what had happened with Henry as she ushered him out of the mansion, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall.

When the small boy heard the door to his home close he placed the book back on his bed and headed to Emma's room where he found his mothers still deep in slumber in one another's arms. Walking into the room he smiled at his mother's embrace - and snuggled himself into the nook of his Mom's back, breathing in the calming smell of apples, sending him into a slumber of his own with the two women he loved.

- SQ -

Emma was the first to awake.

Her head was throbbing painfully. Every small movement she made pierced her temples making her wince terribly. Turning very slowly to the nightstand she widened her eyes in shock - it was 4 in the afternoon. Last time she checked, it was only quarter 6.

It was then she remembered her alter ego - who Regina has said is to be referred to as Em - pushing out of her mind and filling her body until the next thing Emma saw was the ground falling sickingly fast towards her head after she had gained control of her body again.

It took a while for Emma to realise that her arms were wrapped tightly around a slim, warm figure. Peering through the slightly darkened room she took in the woman who had fit herself snugly in her arms and the small boy who had snuggled up against her back. Emma smiled softly at the sight, although she was quite surprised that Regina had crawled into bed with her. No, not quite a surprise - it was a huge fucking surprise.

It was only when the brunette began to stir did she realise that she had been looking at her sleeping form for longer than she should have.

"Emma?" The woman mumbled tiredly, unconsciously snuggling in tighter.

"Good morning," She whispered softly, a small smile spreading across her lips when the woman before her sprang up in both fear and surprise at her answering voice. "How did you sleep?" She asked playfully.

Regina blushed brightly as she quickly - but carefully, as to not wake Henry - climbed out of the bed, stuttering a small apology and a mumbled excuse of having to go shopping. Although Emma missed the warmth of the woman's body next to her, she couldn't help but giggle at the teenage embarrassment of the Mayor.

However, it was only when she heard the mansion's door close did an idea spring to her mind. Turning to her son she shook him awake.

"The British are coming..." He muttered as he began to stir.

Emma frowned slightly "Um...Okay...Henry, c'mon wake up, we're gonna plan a surprise for your Mom!" Henry groaned and collapsed back down. "It involves wearing costumes_!_" Emma yelled ecstatically.

That got his attention.

- SQ -

Regina had been in such a rush to remove herself from the awkward situation that was her home that she had left for Granny's Diner in her pyjama's, slippers and winter coat. This was not clear to her until Red called out.

"Emma's clearly influenced you - pjs out in public, next thing you know you'll be answering your door in your underwear!" The woman giggled lightly.

Regina blushed brightly but recovered and returned to her normal mayoral appearance "Could I order now or are there any other comments you wish to make on my attire, Miss Lucas?" She raised an eyebrow. The woman before her shook her head in the negative. "Good, now I wish to order both mine, Henry's and Miss Swan's normal meals - it appears we have slept through most of the day so please make said meals extra large."

Red nodded her head quickly and rushed to the kitchen's with the orders. Upon returning she let the Mayor know that her order will be ready in a few minutes.

"Good evening your majesty," A petite red head said, a giant smile spread across her face. Regina turned to the girl Sandra, or as most knew her as Ariel, and smiled slightly. "How are you? I heard about the whole Greg thing and I wanted to make sure you were OK." The girl smiled again, her bright blue eyes shimmering.

Regina smiled softly "I've been feeling much better, thank you Ariel-"

"Please call me Sandra, I like it better than my real name." The girl smiled again as she placed a hand on the Mayors arm. "I want to thank you for creating the curse." Regina widened her eyes in surprise. "If it weren't for you, I never would have met Merida, and I want to thank you for that. I know obviously it wasn't your intention to make everyone else happy, but still, thank you. And I hope one day you can find your True Love - you never know, they could be closer than you expect." And with that the girl went skipping off, singing lightly as she left the diner.

Regina sat still for a long time, she barely even noticed her name being called or her meals being placed in front of her. With a quick thank you and a $50 bill left behind she soon found herself stumbling ungracefully through her town, her head and heart running a mile per second at Sandra's words.

Before she knew it she was staring at door 108 - if anyone saw her now they'd think she had truly lost her mind. Of course these days that seemed to be the case.

Snapping out of her daze she entered her home, only to find a fort in the middle of her hallway and by the looks of it the make shift castle like thing was spread throughout her entire home. But what she did not expect - other than the fort, because that had freaked the fuck out of her in the first place - where the giggling from inside.

"What the fork Miss Swan?" She sighed, trying to ignore the husky giggling over her change of a curse word.

Sighing again she looked over the makeshift fort again. It's build had been quite poorly made with boxes, sofa cushions and sheets - but even so Regina found herself to be quite impressed with the _thing_ in general.

"Henry?..." The giggles grew louder which made Regina huff. "Miss Swan." She said sternly, her patience growing thin. "I'm assuming this was your idea."

It was then that the infuriating blonde bounced up from behind the fort - a smile on her face when Regina jumped out of fright - wearing a very realistic cowboy hat and her sheriff's badge attached to the front of her shirt.

Regina rolled her eyes "Well I seen you've had a productive day."

Emma glared playfully. "You are just jealous that I'm more fun than you."

"Well that's preposterous." She smirked as she placed a hand on her hip "Because although it may be hard for you to believe, I know when to have fun."

It was then Henry's turn to jump up from inside the fort, an Indian headdress upon his head and face paint upon his face. "C'mon then Mom, let's have some fun and play cowboys and Indians! Just like in FRIENDS!"

Chuckling beside herself she snapped her fingers to give herself a cowboy hat, and to the surprise of both mother and son as she held one of the most powerful Nerf gun of this year. Smirking at the too before her she said deeply "Prepare to meet your maker."

- SQ -

It was many hours later that the one-on-one battle between the family came to a dramatic ending with Regina having both blonde and boy pinned in the far corner of the fort with a fully loaded Nerf gun.

It didn't take long for Henry to back out and run off to the kitchen for what he called a "Healthy Peter Pan worthy snack!" And so he left both his mothers in battle, a smirk on his face as he yelled a 'good luck' to his blonde Mom.

"Traitor!" She called after him.

Regina smirked at the woman before her. "So my dear, do you admit defeat? As well as the truth to me being more fun than you?"

The blonde narrowed her eyes and smirked. "Never."

"Perfect..." She purred, her brown eyes flashing with devilish intent. "I hope you enjoy the taste of foam."

And so, she fired round after round a beautiful laugh slipping from her lips as Emma squealed at the continuous fire of foam pellets. "ADMIT DEFEAT!"

"NEVER!"

"SAY IT!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed as she charge towards the woman, tackling her down to the floor and effectively removing the Nerf gun from her grasp.

"EMMA GET OFF ME!" Regina cried, struggling beneath the weight of the woman above her "This is highly inappropriate! Remove yourself Emma!"

The woman above her laughed heartidly and cried "I AM NOT EMMA! I AM NERF LORD! YOU WILL BOW TO YOUR LORD! MWAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Regina looked up at the woman above her and raised an eyebrow at the giggling woman. "Emma... how much sugar have you consumed? I was warned by your mother that if you have to much sugar you go a little...crazy."

"How daarrrreeeee you! I am perfectly sane, it is normal to be straddling an attractive woman! That's what I call a successful Saturday night!" The woman above her giggled more heavily, and soon she found herself leaning her hands down on either side of Regina's head, her giggles becoming breathless - so much so that she was find it hard to hold herself up.

"Emma..." Regina warned, her eyes flitting anywhere other than the beautiful irises before her. She refused to be sucked in by them.

The giggles slowed, and soon so did the heavy breathing.

"Gina..." A soft voice said as a finger hooked under the brunette's chin, a gentle smile on her lips when those brown eyes met her own. "I like you. Like..._like_ like you."

And before Regina had a chance to respond a pair of soft lips pressed against her own. It was a gentle, lingering touch of the lips...a hesitation found on both parts. It was as if the blonde above her was trying to memorise the kiss by heart. The kiss was short, to short for both women's taste. And so when another short kiss, and then another followed, both women found themselves in a state of grace as their lips moved against one another.

But it wasn't until a content sigh slipped from both of their lips did they realise what had just happened - and when they did, they sprung about quickly.

"What..." Regina whispered, her fingers reaching up to press against her lips.

"The..." Emma followed, her actions mirroring the woman before hers.

"Fork"

"Just"

"Happened?"

- SQ -

**(A/N) **

**I saw at the end of a chapter some people give random facts, so:**

**One time I was having a sexy dream about Mila Kunis (yeah ;) ) and I talk in my sleep so my mum walked in and all she heard was me moaning Mila's name. She was so traumatized that she now refuses to admit that it happened :L**

**Enjoy that ;)**

**Reviews, comments, questions and queries welcome :) Much love 3**


	10. Don't Push Your Luck

(**A/N**) **Right people, this chapter is on the after math of the kiss (of course) as well as having some insight onto the reality of Dark Emma.**

**I've just realised this is a day after update, woah!**

**Anyway, enjoy peoples! **

-SQ-

**Don't Push Your Luck**

_The rest of my evening went by in a blur, I couldn't wrap my head around what had happened. Emma had kissed me. And I had kissed her back. But how is that possible? I don't have feelings for her! She's the Saviour and I'm the Evil Queen - this is all just a bunch of messed up bollocks! God I need another glass...make that two._

Regina sat in her study nursing her fifth glass of cider, oblivious to the peeping eye from behind her study door watching her every move with a heavy heart.

Sighing softly the blonde woman walked away, removing her hat in the process and placing it on the table nearby before ascending up the stairs to her bedroom. Closing the door behind her she leant up against it and sighed heavily.

"This is fucked up." She huffed, flinging herself onto her bed only to then scream into her pillow out of frustration.

Flinging the pillow of her face she looked up at her ceiling, a soft smile slipping onto her lips as she closed her eyes and brought her fingers to her lips. "What is going on with you Swan? You've never been this way with anyone else...not even Neil."

She laid like that for God knows how long, her mind replaying the kiss over and over in her head. And soon she found herself slipping into a deep sleep, her memories of that day fixing themselves permanently into her brain.

It was due to her slumber that she didn't hear her bedroom door open slightly or see the brunette walk to her side, a sad smile on her lips.

"What are you doing to me Miss Swan? What are you doing to me?" Turning away from the bed and moving down to the chest at the bottom of it she pulled up the large quilt and placed it over the sleeping blonde's form. "Sleep well...Emma.." She whispered as she turned and left the bedroom with a heavy heart of her own.

- SQ -

The next couple of days went by with little or no communication or meetings between both Emma and Regina, and it was obvious not only to the blonde but their son and pretty much the whole of the town.

From the past weeks Storybrooke had grown used to not seeing one without the other, although at first it was hard to get a grasp over. But now, as they watched a lonely Sheriff sitting in Granny's with a bear claw, it was hard for them not to ask every now and again when the Mayor would be coming - they hadn't seen her in a while and wanted to know how the reservations of the dock was going, seeing as Hook's ship (which was still invisible) took up half the space.

"Look Doc, I know you and the lads wanna go out fishing but I haven't seen the Mayor so if you wanna find her go look at her office or something because you won't find her with me. OK?" Emma growled, her patience growing thin.

The Doc nodded his head and ran out of the Diner in both a rush and panic at the snappy attitude of the Sheriff. Emma sighed and called Red over for another Bear Claw.

"Jeez Emma this is your fourth one in under two hours, I know I'm not a bar maid or anything but the same rules are gonna apply hear. So spill, what's with your mood AND why are you and the Mayor not talking?"

Emma grunted before taking a final gulp of her drink and turned to her friend. "Regina is avoiding me because we kissed four days ago and we both liked it. She's pissed at me for doing it and now I'm pissed at her for being so childish and refusing to talk about this like adults."

Red's jaw dropped.

The Sheriff rolled her eyes "Oh c'mon Red, you can't expect me to believe that you are surprised, I know you could basically smell the sexual tension off of us, same way as I can tell that you want to be with Belle and that's why you've been investing yourself in other people's love life because she's with Rumple."

Her jaw snapped shut. "OK first, I am still surprised that you kissed. Second, hurtful but true. And third, have you seriously not been listening to a word anyone has been asking you about?" She gave Emma a look which was met with confusion. "Something about the dock." She deadpanned, thinking to herself _someone has Charming's intelligence. _

"OH! THE DOCKS!" Emma cried, finally catching on.

She was about to rush out of the diner when her Sheriff Walki-Talkie went off. She huffed irritably as she picked up the call.

"Yes? What is it Papa Bear?" She said, ignoring the laughter from Ruby at her Dad's code name.

"Trouble at the Dock's Blondie, I repeat trouble at the Docks."Her father's voice sounded through the call. "Looks like Regina tried to move the Jolly Roger but ended up crashing it, looks bad. Want me to get her in the cell? She seems like she could be intoxicated."

Both Emma and Red's eyebrows shot up in surprise at Charming's words. But before Red could get a word in Emma yelled down the Talkie "Lock her up Dad, lock her up! I'll interrogate her! I've got this, alright?"

She didn't wait for another word before she went charging off towards the Sheriff's station, forgetting completely about her car and stupidly decided to run the 10 blocks all the way to her station and cursed herself for being such an idiot.

Charming was waiting for her just outside the Sherriff's offices and the cell room with a confused look on his face. She gave him a nod and a pat on the back and told him to take the rest of the day off, no questions asked.

When he was about to protest she turned and said "Treat Mom to a nice meal, you guys deserve it. I'll call you later about damage control, Kay?"

He nodded finally and left with a wave.

Emma waited until he had left the station completely before she ploughed into the cell room, her eyes seeking brown instantly. "Well, well Madame Mayor, seems like we have turned a complete circle since last being here."

The woman before her - who was clearly not intoxicated, she would have to have a word with Charming on his Drink Driver skills another time - glared at the blonde through the bars of the cell, her lips curling over her teeth.

"This is not funny Miss Swan, I demand that I be released!"

Emma shook her head in the negative. "Nope, not before we have a chance to talk. You've been avoiding me since the kiss and it has pissed me off to no ends, so now we are going to talk like adults and you can't avoid it like you have at home."

Regina glared and sat down with a huff on the cell bed. "This is highly unethical matter of getting answers Miss Swan."

"No, what's unethical is you behaving like a child who's just found out that someone has a crush on them and so avoids them at all costs because they are either scared or big cowards! Now shut the hell up and answer my damn questions!" Emma glared, her arms shaking by her side.

Regina knew what happened when the blonde before her got angry or upset, and so she nodded her solemnly and awaited the questions.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"Because I don't know how to act around you."

"Did I hurt your feelings, is that why you don't know how to act?"

"No, it's the opposite." Regina sighed. "You showed me feelings, that's why I don't know how to act. I'm not good with _feelings_."

"Did you think I couldn't hear you when I was unconscious? Is that why you told me your feelings? And is there something you're not telling me about Dark me?"

Regina huffed. "I didn't know you could hear me. I thought if I said it out loud and to you then the feelings would go away. I'm the Evil Queen I don't deserve to feel or have anyone feel anything for me. And no, I'm not - because I don't know what happened. Happy?"

Emma scowled "No. Because first, you WERE the Evil Queen, you aren't anymore. Second, it's human to feel, and I'm touched that you do. And third, what have you been holding back about my dark side? I know you have, built in lie detector remember."

All she heard was a deep sigh and a whispered "I don't think you're ready to know yet, there are some things that should be left unsaid."

"And who are you to decide what I should and should not know?" Emma demanded, her anger reaching boiling point.

"Because I'm someone who knows firsthand how this can affect a person, and I know if you know the truth you will be afraid. And I refuse to be the person who makes you afraid, nor will I be the person who breaks your mask. Because I know you Emma Swan, probably more than I know myself, and that's what scares me the most."

Regina had been looked at the ground pitifully, but it was when she heard a deep chuckle did she look up and come face to face with those dark eyes.

"Fuck." She whispered.

The blonde chuckled darkly "Fuck indeed my dear, it seems that my entrance was needed just in time. I'm sure you wouldn't have wanted your precious saviour to see you act so weak, of course I on the other hand no exactly why you're so afraid to tell her the truth. But then again, please enlighten me, I always love a good 'Evil conquers all' story." Em smirked.

Regina glared at the woman "You know bloody well what happens! Every time you crush a heart, the power within it changes your own! Every heart I took and crushed belonged to thieves, criminals and murderers, and so I took in the darkness in their heart and it added to the darkness in mine until it consumed me! Hook was the worst kind of criminal and murderer and now she has his darkness inside of her and it's consuming her! Why can't you just leave her alone?! I'm begging you! Just let her go!"

She knew it was pathetic to beg, but she felt as if she were out of options and she just wanted Emma back - no matter how confused she made her feel.

Em laughed deeply. "Don't push your luck Madame Mayor, you want answers. You're gonna need to figure it out yourself, and trust me - the minute you figure it out you are gonna kick yourself as to how simple it was."

She leant forward against the bars and smirked. "Until next time my love."

The blonde before her slumped against the bars, but thankfully this time she didn't pass out. Instead her eyes teared up and her lip quivered as she turned to the woman before her. "Gina, what is he doing to me?"

Unlocking the door to the cell Regina walked forward slowly towards the young woman, who's tears had slowly began to fall. "I don't know Emma, I don't know." She whispered as she pulled the timid woman into her arms. "But I promise you I'll find out."

They stood embraced for a long time, neither wanted to pull away from the comfort they found with each other. But soon they had to as it was time that they got back home. Henry would be expecting them after all.

But even as they left the Sherriff's station they weren't far apart, in fact they walked with entwined fingers - a life line to the person who was keeping them sane. To the person who knew not how they felt, but knew the comfort that they felt with them. And for now, that was enough for the both of them. But for how long?

**- SQ -**

**(A/N) **

**One time I thought I saw Lucy from Kaelyn and Lucy (don't know them, check them out on Youtube) and so I ran screaming to her and hugged her and thanked her for everything - and even when I realised that it wasn't her I didn't want to look like an idiot so I carried on and asked for her autograph and then left both happy and embarrassed. **

**:D**

**Reviews, comments, questions and queries welcome :) Much love 3**


	11. I Am Tired Of Your Shit (Part 1)

(**A/N**) **Okie dokie, this chapter is a reflection of the movie Breakfast Club (definitely recommend!) and basically Red is tired of everyone's shit - aha.**

**Also, the inspiration for the background of the Dark came from the wonderful Your-Loveable-Tiger so a big thankful for yoooooou :D**

**Anyway, enjoy peoples! **

**-SQ-**

**I Am Tired Of Your Shit (Part 1)**

_It had been two months since Emma had moved in with Regina, and shit was just getting more intense. They had spoken about the kiss, I knew that much, but what I also knew was that they were refusing to talk anymore about it - and honestly that just pisses me off, and Henry too, just not with those words. But what pissed me off even more was the constant battle between the two of them and the freaking Charming's, just ugh. _

Red, who had been working already since five that morning, was watching as the usual lunch argument began between the two women and the supposed all powerful King and Queen. It was over the same mundane things as usual.

"I don't understand why _our_ daughter can't come home with us and be taken care of there, we know her better than anyone. We're _her_ parents." David snapped, his eyes narrowing at the brunette before him.

She rolled her eyes "Because Shepherd, neither of you understand what is going on with Dark Emma - nor would you understand how to control her." MM went to speak but Regina cut her off "And I know this because last time she was snappy with you, you freaking cried and felt helpless, so yes I am better suited to care for Emma."

Again MM went to speak but was cut off by her daughter.

"Mary Margaret, seriously don't try and fight it, she's right. Neither of you know how to take care of these things, last time you did - with Regina I might add - you tricked her and then banished her instead of actually trying to give her a chance. I, myself, have actually apologised for not believing her with the whole Archie thing - when will you?"

Her parents sat stunned, unable to come up with a reason why they should take their daughter away from their enemy. But then MM spoke.

"I don't trust _her_, though." She snapped, her eyes zeroing in on the woman beside her daughter. "How do we know that she isn't just changing you to her side? To the dark side. We have no idea what she's doing."

Regina again rolled her eyes and turned away from the two idiots so Emma could explain on her behalf.

Moving to the diner counter she flagged down Red and asked for a coffee and for a hopeful possibility of some headache pills. As well as a new bear claw for her blonde companion, with extra marshmallows and cream.

"Oh, and chocolate sprinkles too, please?" Regina asked after Red was about to leave.

When the waitress gave her an odd look Regina explained "It's funny when the cream has chocolate sprinkles in because it gives her a colourful moustache when it sticks to her upper lip." Red nodded in acknowledgment, and left for the order, not missing the small chuckle that left the Mayor's lips at the memory of the creamy moustache.

Regina sat at the diner counter as she waited for her order, listening slightly to the conversation behind her as Emma fort her case. It made her smile.

When Red returned with her order she nodded kindly at the waitress and thanked her as she paid for the drinks, adding a little bit more than she usually would for a tip. A small smile spread over her lips at the surprise in the wolf-girl's eyes.

Returning to her seat she placed the drink in front of Emma who stopped immediately what she was saying to her parents and turned to her and smiled brightly. The two of them held eye contact for quite a while before they broke away, both blushing lightly as they turned to their drinks and gulped down a healthy amount.

"What the FUCK was _that_?!" Mary Margaret screamed, her eyes flashing dangerously as she slammed her fist into the table, making the whole diner become silent. "What was that look?!" She demanded, her eyes flitting between the two women.

When neither of them answered she shot her hand across the table and grabbed a hold of Regina by her collar and screamed in her face "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY LITTLE GIRL? DID YOU CURSE HER? BEWITCH HER? WHAT?!"

But before Regina could bite back with a ridiculous sassy comment, a deep growl echoed around the diner breaking the silence entirely.

The group of four turned to find a teeth baring Red to the side of the table, her eyes flashing darkly at the four of them.

"Everyone except for these four," She motioned to them "Out of the diner, NOW!" She barked, growling dangerously as the customers of the diner raced out, a few screaming as they went which made everyone roll their eyes.

With everyone out she pointed to the counter stools.

"David. Mary Margaret. Sit there, now."

Neither of them argued, they knew better than to argue with a wolf. That was an idiot's game, and they weren't that stupid.

"Emma. Regina. Booth opposite them. Now."

Regina was about to protest but thought better of it when Red growled at her as if to say _you really want to go there?_

The two women stand up and move to the booth, at first sitting side by side, but after being given a look Emma moves to the other side with a huff and a mutter under her breath along the lines of "We aren't fucking teenagers."

The diner fell under silence again as the group waited for either Red to calm down or to have grumpy Red to explain what the hell was going on.

Grumpy Red was the first to appear "I am locking the diner with us lot inside. My reasons? I am tired of your shit. Really fucking tired of it. And what's gonna happen is, you guys are gonna find a way to get along or else? Got it?!" She snapped.

Regina laughed without humour. "You really think that's gonna work? Oh honey, the two idiots aren't the forgiving type - nor are they the type to just get along, especially with me. Trust me, I've fucking tried before. Does. Not. Work. Besides, I could just 'poof' out you know?"

"Nope, you can't. Granny had the Blue Fairy place a no-magic spell on the diner in case someone tried to stir shit up. And no that person was not you. It was Rumple actually, and it is to protect me. Don't even ask why."

David frowned.

"So why are we actually in here? It's obvious we aren't gonna get along. What's even the point of this?" He asked.

That's when Emma started to laugh. Well, chuckle was more like it. "Oh God Red, your pulling a Breakfast Club aren't you?" She laughed again at the sudden blush that crept up on the wolf-girl's cheeks. "Oh well played my friend, well played!"

Regina frowned "Breakfast Club? Care to explain, dear?"

Emma chuckled "Sure. It's a classic movie from the 80's. Basically these kids have a Saturday detention and they learn all about each other and overcome their stereotypes and stuff, it's an awesome film - I'll have to show it to you sometime, you are definitely a classic girl." She winked playfully.

The Mayor smirked "Of course I am, how else would I be this fucking fantastic?"

Both women laughed at their 'banter' while the other members of what Red was to call 'The Diner Club' watch on with a mixture of confusion, anger on MM and David's part, and genuine curiosity on Red's who immediately thought that this was something to report back to Henry for Operation Swan Queen - this was good stuff.

"Right ladies and gent, y'all are gonna have to talk out your feelings or some shit like that while I make brownies, I have a really craving right now." She looked to Emma who smirked with understand. "If I hear you guys arguing or fighting I will come back and kick some ass, OK? Because seriously, I am in a pissy mood."

And with that Red left the diner area and headed for the kitchen to make her special brownies. Her very special brownies.

Regina lent over cautiously to Emma and whispered "What sort of brownies are these? They aren't deadly are they...you know, like...apple deadly?" She bit her lip awkwardly, and the motion made Emma smile softly at her.

"No, they are the sort of brownies that will make you feel better, trust me, nothing to worry about girl." She smiled more brightly.

"Hey!" MM snapped, bringing the two women out of their little bubble. "I still what you want to tell me what the hell is going on between you too. Because it is not funny and it is not right, because this is fucking annoying."

Emma growled at her mother. "Lay off MM! Nothing is going on, and besides, if there were it wouldn't be down to anything Regina did! If anything I'm the one who's fucking around with her head, and that's all because of Em - or as you idiots know her, Dark Emma. Now if you don't mind, I'd rather have you shut up so I won't want to beat the crap out of you, alright? Because trust me, if I want to, I will. And it won't be fun. Well, not for you."

She smirked darkly at her parents, her eyes flashing from light to dark quickly. Regina noticed the signs instantly and was out of her seat and a palm up to the Charming's in warning as she crouched down in front of Emma.

"Emma, I need you to calm down okay - think of how the change makes you feel, alright Emma? Think of Henry, think of how you feel out of control. Control it Emma, control it so it doesn't control you. Control Emma, control...control...breathe...please Emma...calm yourself. You can do this Emma."

The blonde before her closed her eyes tightly and began to breathe heavily, a hand blindly searching for something to hold onto for a life line. It was then that she grabbed tightly onto Regina's hands and held them to her chest as she began to shake with the strain of keeping herself under control. In that moment she thanked God for Regina's idea in helping to control her body when Em wanted to take over her.

It took a few moments before her rigid body to relax and slump heavily against the booth sofa, completely drained from the power of Em against her.

A bead of sweat had appeared across her forehead but it was wiped away by a cool hand, and when she opened her eyes to the brown ones in front of her, she smiled at the retracting hand. "Thank you Regina."

"It's not a problem dear, you're stronger than you think you know." She smiled at the blonde in front of her and stood, placing a soft hand on her cheek. "You are the Saviour after all." She removed her hand and moved back to her seat on the other side of the booth.

Both women turned away from one another and looked to the couple opposite them, whose jaws had dropped and eyes were wide with shock over what they had just seen. They'd never seen such a calm and caring side to Regina before. Well at least David hadn't, MM just refused to see that side of her anymore. It was in a box somewhere in her memory.

But even with what they had witnessed firsthand of Regina's willingness to protect their daughter, and the effectiveness of it, they still believed she was better off with them. And so, they commented as such.

Regina sighed heavily and turned to Emma.

"I suppose you might as well return home to your parents, they can give you more than I ever can you know." She smiled sadly, the thought of returning home without Emma was too hard to think about. "I can still teach you how to suppress and control Em when you need me too, and if you want more information on the darkness - well, you know where I live."

MM was shocked to say the least at the surrender from the Evil Queen, but even more so at the obvious sadness in the woman's voice. She shook the thought from her mind and instead smiled at her daughter.

"You hear that honey, you can come back with us. We can protect you - we know how to fight the darkness, we have done for what can only be considered a century. We can fix you. There will be no need to have..." Her eyes flicked to Regina and she wrinkled her nose in disgust "_her_ helping you, I can help you with anything you need-"

That was the moment Emma snapped.

"You know what _Mom_ I think you should seriously shut the fuck up because I swear I will smack you because you have no idea how many times Regina has fucking saved my life these past two months! She has saved me so many times that I can't even count them! When I passed out, when I nearly attacked someone. When I actually attacked someone. She even collaborated with a fairy because she wanted the best for me. She's been using everything she can to keep me safe. And she is the only one who knows how I'm truly feeling. Having that side of me take over, and having to watch through my mind. It's horrifying. And yet Regina has been here the whole time, fighting my case. Protecting me. Where have you guys been? Nowhere. You keep saying you want me home, but where's the dedication to come and visit? Hmm?"

This time Regina got there too late to keep Emma under control.

The woman before them shook violently before her closed eyes flashed open, dark and out of control as she chuckled dangerously.

"It's party time my dear, dear family. I hope you're ready for the main event." She smirked darkly "Me."

**- SQ -**

**(A/N) **

**One time I was reading fanfiction in my room and then a wasp flew in and I freaked the fuck out and screamed bloody murder and somehow punched myself in the face after trying to get rid of the wasp...it was funny but annoying... :D**

**Reviews, comments, questions and queries welcome :) Much love 3**


	12. I Am Tired Of Your Shit (Part 2)

(**A/N**) **Continuing in on from Dark Emma - or Em - and basically shit gets super serious, oh my goosshhhh! 3**

**Enjoy peeeoopppllleee :D**

**-SQ-**

**I Am Tired Of Your Shit (Part 2)**

_When Em took over, I lost all control. All I could do was look out from my inner consciousness and witness the destruction that she would cause. And what's worse, is that she's always there in the back of my mind, mocking me. _**Well dear, you make it so easy**. _I make it easy? How about this then, if you hurt Regina I'll make sure neither of us get anywhere near her again._ **(She laughed) Challenge accepted.**

Em stalked around the diner, a malicious smirk on her lips. "Well...it's been a long time since I've slipped out to meet my dear wonderful parents...I must say though, you both suck at first impressions. I was not impressed."

Regina wanted to laugh, especially at the frightened expression across MM's face, but she held back because she knew not to encourage the darkness because it could be devastating for the real Emma inside, and that was something that Regina could not risk. Both for Emma, and in the back of her mind, her own selfish reasons.

She watched as Em paced in front of Emma's parents, snarky comments after snarky comments being sent towards them - it was obvious that she was waiting for one of them to snap. And from the looks of it, David was nearing the edge of his tether.

"Oh I'm sure you are just dying to know what Emma really thinks of you...I know everything, I can read every little part of her mind. I can sneak back into her past and let you know all the details of what happened to her...oh the things I could tell you...I bet you are dying, I can see it, I can see it in your eyes." She smirked.

And it was that finally smirk that made him snap.

Jumping up from his chair he slammed her up against the wall with his hand wrapped around her neck, his eyes narrowed and his teeth bared at the woman before him. "Don't you DARE talk about my daughter like that, she is Good not Evil!"

Em laughed deeply "Oh now this is fun, seems like Prince Charming's got himself a temper - now I see why Snow got on bored with you. Bet the guy's amazing in the sack with this sort of rage, hmm? Is he?"

Regina slammed a hand over her eyes _This can only end in tears_ she thought.

"How DARE you speak to us like that!" MM screeched, rounding on Em in the same manner as her husband. "You are to treat us with respect, understood?! We do not have to listen to your insolent nuisance if we don't want to!"

But Em just laughed even more.

"You don't wanna put up with me?" She laughed without humour "Your stuck with me your majesty's. For better or worse it would seem. Wanna get rid of me? You might as well run me through with that fancy sword of yours Charming's - because I'm not going anywhere! You may have Emma back every now and again, but I'll always be there, in the back of her mind. Waiting. Waiting for you to snap."

David's hands began to shake around her neck, his grip tightening and then softening every now again as if his mind was having an internal battle.

Regina knew it was time for her to step in. She probably should have before, but honestly she didn't even know what to say. This was the first time she'd really seen Em go at someone before - it was rather odd.

"Charming," She said, her voice calm and wary as she slowly approached the three."Charming you need to let her go - you're forgetting that if you hurt her then you're hurting Emma. She's in there somewhere and she's feeling everything. I know it's hard but you have to trust me - let her go and back away and then stay away until I have her under control."

She could see that the man before her was struggling, he didn't know how to react. He clearly didn't want to hurt his daughter, but right now she wasn't his daughter - and that was just complicating everything.

"David...please...just trust me this once." Regina begged, something she didn't enjoy doing, but in cases as such she knew would be necessary.

And eventually the man turned and stalked towards the furthest booth, kicking a few chairs as he went, with MM walking quickly after him although her focus was to keep a close eye on the two women behind her.

- SQ -

"Emma, I know you can hear me, I need you to come back because honestly I have no idea how long I can keep your father under control." Regina whispered, her eyes flicking back and forth between the woman before her and her wary parents.

But Em smirked "Oh, it seems that our Regina is worried for you Emma, I'm sure you'll like that. Especially with all the kissing you keep thinking about." She looked to Regina and winked "This girl really can't get her head out of the gutter with you, even if half the shit up there is all fluffy and family related."

Regina frowned at her "What do you mean? Emma doesn't think about me like that. Stop stirring shit up Em, it's not funny."

Again Em smirked "Oh, you don't know do you?" She laughed. "Emma has feelings for you, seriously living in her head is like living in a fucking Romantic Comedy - it is both highly amusing at her failed attempts at trying to woo you and rather sweet with everything she thinks. Although for me it's rather irritating that she just can't make a move, I would have bedded you by now. But she is Charming's daughter after all - an idiot when it comes to Romance."

Regina blinked with surprise. Her mouth had fallen open and it left her gaping unattractively at the woman before her.

She was so flabbergasted that she didn't realise that Em had slipped past her and was headed towards her parents, a mischievous smile on her face as she yelled out victoriously "Emma wants to fuck Regina! She has feelings for her and has kissed her twice!"

Both David and MM screamed "WHAT?" while the blonde just sighed and smirked as she stretched her arms above her head and cheered.

"Oh Emma, dear, doesn't it feel good to finally get that out in the open? No, well, I suppose I can leave that for you to deal with. But before I leave I have a few things that I have to do." A dark smirk flickered across her lips.

Regina had finally joined the group after having been standing and looking at the wall for the whole moment of admitting Emma's secrets. And so, she wasn't expecting to be grabbed by the blonde by the waist and dipped. Nor was she expecting the hot lips that pressed heavily against her own - or to then be dropped on the floor by said woman.

"Ow!" Regina yelled.

Em smiled "Sorry, but I only have another few seconds - seems Emma has a good teacher, she's fighting me off well."

A small smile spread across Regina's lips at the thought that her teaching of Emma had actually been doing her some good. She felt proud, and happy. But that moment slipped back instantly when MM stormed forward from her seat, screaming at the top of her voice.

_Dear God, how is Red not coming in to stop this?_ Regina thought, rolling her eyes at the hysterical woman.

"Why would you kiss our mortal enemy?!" She screeched.

"What can I say, I have a thing for bad girls -explains a lot doesn't it." Em winked, as she clenched and unclenched her fists. "But you know what, seeing as Emma's getting her second wind I better get my anger out before I leave."

And before anyone could react her open palm made a painful smacking noise across MM's cheek, leaving in it's a place a large red hand print.

The next few moments went by in shocking slow motion as both Emma's body and MM's fell sickingly to the floor, but in Emma's case it was much more dangerous as her eyes had rolled back in her head and her body smacked sickingly against the diner floor as her body began to shake violently as if she were having a seizure. It was when small gargle sounds escaped the blonde's throat did Regina realise that she was in fact truly having a seizure.

She knew not to touch her and when she saw the woman's parents move towards her she rushed in front of them. "You can't touch her! She's having a seizure, if we try and move her we'll do more damage than good."

Thankfully for the three of them it wasn't long until the fitting had stopped and Emma's body had relaxed. Regina, who had been on the brink of tears at what was happening to the woman before her, rushed to her side quickly and moved her to her side in a quick impromptu recovery position, hoping that it would at least ease the woman.

"Emma, if you can hear me nod your head or squeeze my hand." She clasped one her hands and waited for a sign.

She sighed heavily with relief when she felt a weak but noticeable pressure on her hand. "If you are OK squeeze my hand once, if you need something for the pain squeeze twice." She felt two squeezes.

"Can you tell me what you need, one for yes and two for no." Regina whispered, her spare hand tucking the blonde locks behind the woman's ear.

One squeeze.

Regina looked into the now open aqua eyes, although they looked far off and dazed, there was still the bright playfulness in them that was so Emma that it hurt. The hand she held squeezed hers again as a lazy smile spread across Emma's lips.

"Brownies...please...I've got the munchies." She smiled more widely when the woman before her chuckled heartedly as she called out to the waitress, who only now decided to make an appearance, and told her that they need brownies stat.

Slowly and carefully Regina helped Emma sit up, and eventually have her slump against a booth chair. Emma now held a strong smile that only grew when Regina sat next to her to lend her body as much need support.

It was then that Red brought in the brownies, one already in her mouth, and she skipped towards the group with a giant smile on her face as she hand them all a brownie - oblivious completely to what had been going on previously.

Regina leaned towards Emma and whispered cautiously as she looked between her brownie and the waitress who was singing as she danced around the room. "Uhm...are these brownies safe? Cause it looks like Red's lost her mind."

The woman beside her chuckled lightly and whispered to her "Don't worry about it, it's just gonna make us all really loose and happy, and hey - I'll look after you, just like you have been doing for me."

The two women smiled at each other and turned to their brownies and tucked in.

And it wasn't long before the real party had begun.

**- SQ -**

**(A/N) **

**One time I fell down the stairs and turned this sickly grey colour (I was carrying my laptop too) and when I was able to talk I started crying, my mum asked what was wrong and I said "I thought I broke my laptop!"**

Enjoy that story ;D

**Reviews, comments, questions and queries welcome :) Much love 3**


	13. When Brownies Get You High

(**A/N**) **Hey guuys, it's brownie time ;) If you don't like drug abuse or whatever, don't read or leave nasty comments - not cool**

**I would like to thank you all for the amazing comments, it means the world - really :) So lots and lots of love to you all :)**

**Enjoy peeeoopppllleee :D**

**-SQ-**

**When Brownies Get You High**

_I was incredibly nervous about having these brownies. Red had only had one or two and she was singing around her Grandmother's bloody diner! Of course the Charming's were completely oblivious and tucked into the brownies anyway. I was hesitant. But when Emma had calmed me down with a few reassuring words at my ear, I finally took a bite out of the soft brownie mixture. And honestly I don't see the fuss...I don't feel any different._

And oddly enough, she didn't act different either. Especially compared to Mary Margaret and David who were laying on the diner floor, looking up at the ceiling, discussing the different shapes they could see.

"Look! Look! David! Are you looking? You aren't looking! Look it's a rabbit!" Mary Margaret cried, slapping her husband's chest with excitement. "I shall call him Squishy and he shall be mine and he shall be my Squishy."

David begins to poke her, mimicking her voice as he does so "Come on, Squishy Come on, little Squishy."

They both began to giggle hysterically and started a poking war - it was clear to everyone in the diner that neither MM or David had ever experienced anything like this before, and on Regina's side...she was extremely happy about that.

Leaning closer to the smirking blonde she pressed her lips to her ear and whispered "Pot brownies Miss Swan? How quaint." She smirked herself when Emma giggled at her.

Turning slightly towards Regina she pressed her lips against her cheek as she breathed out "Don't deny that you are fucking loving this Madame Mayor, clearly you want nothing more than to enjoy my parents freaking out."

Regina giggled and shoved Emma, although a little too hard as the blonde woman went flying out of the booth and landed hard on her ass with a squeak of an "Ow" to follow.

That was when they both burst into hysterics. Emma laughing so hard that she stopped making sound and Regina so hard that she began to snort, which only made them laugh harder. And again, more laughter followed when Regina rolled off of the booth and onto the floor under the table. She crawled out still laughing and dog pilled Emma with laughter.

"GUYS! GUYS! I HAVE AN IDEA!" Red screamed as she picked up yet another brownie, chucking 2 in the direction of Emma and Regina, "We should play a game! It'll be so much fun!" She squealed and clapped her hands when everyone nodded yes.

"Right, right, Emma and Gina you got to eat your brownie first!" She warned, although the grin on her face made an empty threat.

The two women scoffed their brownies down as well as MM and David who had snuck a few for themselves, Red looked at them all and giggled at how they were all so protective over their pot brownies.

"OK guys, circle circle!" Red squealed as she jumped onto the floor, a bottle of beer in her hand. "Let's play spin the bottle! But like, the truth and dare version! It'll be so much fun, oh boobs I forgot to empty the bottle!"

Red pouted angrily, although that didn't last long as Regina stole the bottle from her hand and popped off the lid. "Really people, it's not that hard to empty it." And so she began to chug down the bottle without spilling a single drop.

Everyone looked at her with awe as she finished the bottle as quick as a flash and even put the lid back on to make sure no liquid would fly out if there was any left.

"What?" Regina said, confused.

Emma was the first to speak. "That was bloody brilliant."

Regina raised an eyebrow at her "Did you just quote Harry Potter?"

"Bitch I might have." Emma smirked, winking at the brunette before she turned to Red who was scowling at them.

When she had everyone's attention again Red smiled. "Right, so whenever someone spins the bottle the person it lands on says truth or dare and then has to do whatever that person says - got it, good - I get to spin first!"

Placing the bottle on the floor she spun it and watched with a giant grin as it began to slow in front of MM. Squealing again loudly when it did land on the pixie faced woman. "Truth or dare woman? TRUTH OR DARE!"

MM looked nervous as she whispered "Truth."

It didn't take long for the wolf-girl to come up with a question "What's your favourite sex position? And you haaaaveee to answer!" She sang, a devilish smirk on her lips.

"Uhm...I err...I..." MM hid her face in her hands and turned her body away from David as she yelled out her answer. "Reverse cowgirl! I love the reverse cowgirl position especially when I get to wear the hat! OKAY?!"

She kept her hands tight over her eyes, even after everyone burst into huge hysterics - well all except for her and Charming, who looked completely oblivious to what was going on as he just kept swaying side to side while he looked into a far off corner until he suddenly jumped and hid behind Red.

"Yo, daddio - what's up with you? Watcha looking at?" Emma said, turning to look behind herself to see if there was anything obvious. There wasn't - except for a yellow coat that someone had left behind from earlier that day.

Leaning out slightly from behind Red he scowled "Tell that munchkin over there to stop looking at me funny! I'm a Prince!" And then he yelped and hid behind Red again.

Regina rolled her eyes "So us three," She points to herself, Emma and Red "Become giggling high birds while you two become paranoid and real stoners like bloody Shaggy and Scooby-Doo! Dear lord, this is THE best day of my life!"

MM huffed as she untangled her limbs from themselves and picked up the bottle, sulkily saying "Shut up" as she span it.

This time it landed on Red who immediately said "Dare."

"I dare you...to strip down to your underwear, run out in front of the diner and scream 'I'm a wolf and I know it' and then come back in." MM smirked at this, although the smirk was instantly gone once she realised that Red had already stripped down and was halfway out the door.

She smirked back at the group "This is gonna be fun!"

It didn't take long for Red's dare to finish or for the next spin to begin. Red herself was still changing back into her clothes when the bottle finally stopped spinning - and this time it had landed on Emma who was currently grinning at her hand, spinning it back and forth.

"Emma, truth or dare?" Red smiled - a devilish glint behind her eyes.

Coming back to earth suddenly she shook her head and mumbled a little to herself. "Uh...truth or dare...truth or dear...I mean dare...hmmm..." Regina rolled her eyes and the rocking woman who kept going back and forth between the two options.

"Oh just pick one girlie!" Regina squealed, flicking the blonde's nose.

"Dare!" She blurted, smacking a hand over her mouth at what she said. "Wait, no truth! Truth! I take it back I want truth!"

Red chuckled "Haha, nope you can't do that - no takesie's backsies!"

Groaning in disdain she rolled back onto her back and cried "Fine! What is your dare? And please remember that I am high so I won't remember later - I think - so it can be bad I suppose, just you know nothing that would end with me having to arrest myself, OK?"

"I dare you..." Red smirked as her eyes narrowed in on the woman next to the blonde. "I dare you to make out with Regina! Wiiiiith, tongues - and you HAVE to do it, ha!" Emma shot up, her eyes bulging out of her head as she turned to the woman next to her. "Oh come now blondie, don't act modest, you blurted out that you wanted to do that too her...and more...come on, do it ! It's a dare you have toooo!"

It was clear the pot had gone to Red's head - she was getting all whiney and fidgety and honestly everyone was getting in a bit of a pissy mood now.

Regina herself was one of the pissy one's - not that that was much of a different to her normal attitude in Emma's mind. Not that she would actually tell her that to her face though, she was an idiot but she's not stupid.

"Ugh - look just don't worry about it here - I'll do it." Regina huffed as she pulled the blonde woman onto her lap.

Emma's eyes just widened even more as she found herself straddling the Mayor in a way that was not entirely uncomfortable. A shy smile slipped onto her lips as her aqua eyes locked with the deep brown ones in front of her.

And soon they began to lean forward. Hot, warm, breath brushing against each other's lips as they moved closer. Regina darted her tongue out to moisten her lips, a small smile slipping across the curve of her lips. It was then that the shape of their lips softly touched each others.

Emma wrapped her arms loosely around Regina's shoulders, pulling her closer. She smiled gently into the kiss at how soft her lips were - she'd never really felt how soft they were until now. And she wanted a better feel.

Brushing her tongue against her bottom lip Emma sighed contently at the touch, even more so when Regina's lips slipped open against her tongue letting her tip slide in to explore the beauty that was the brunette conundrum beneath her. A small battle began with our tongues as they caressed and twirled with each other - a small moan escaped through their lips, neither knowing which one of them had moaned.

Their kiss lasted long and neither woman wanted to pull away - but eventually they did, but only because they needed to breathe. What neither was expected was someone to clear their throat just before they moved in for another kiss.

"Uhm..." Red said nervously, clearly having come down a little from her high - the two idiots clearly having done so too. "Shall I blame that on the pot...or...are you two going to need to have a chat later on?"

Both Emma and Regina pulled away from each other quickly, straightening out their clothing as they mumbled a few words that no one could make out.

Red took that as a hint.

"All right Charming and M&M, time to go home for all of us. You guys no longer high?" She said, ignoring the shocked expressions after realising that they had been drugged. "OK you can yell at me tomorrow - leeeeaaaavvvveeee!"

Everyone scurried out of the diner and went in their opposite directions, not muttering a single word to each other. It was only when both blonde and brunette companions hurried towards their home, attempting to keep a civil distance between each other, did Red turn to look at them. A small smile spread across her lips as she watched them leave - pulling out her phone to send a quick text to Henry letting him know that Operation SQ was definitely in motion.

Emma and Regina on the other hand, had no idea what to do.

"I guess it's time that we talk, huh?" Emma whispered as they turned on to Mifflin street.

Regina smiled softly "I suppose it is time..."

**- SQ -**

**(A/N) **

**I used to think I could talk to animals - like Eliza Thornberry, if you don't know her I am ashamed - and so until I was about 13/14 I would talk to animals and think that they answered back and would have hour long conversations...it was werid...but hey I made friends :D**

**Reviews, comments, questions and queries welcome :) Much love 3**


	14. That Quiet Exterior

(**A/N**) **Hey again guys! It's talk time! I hope you enjoy the chapter dear's! **

**-SQ-**

**That Quiet Exterior**

_We were walking in silence towards my home. I usually enjoyed such solitude with empty sound, especially when with Miss Swan, but right now...I could wish for anything just to break this silence._

_=Oh God this silence is killing me. I hate silence. It's so...awkward...and unnerving. That's why I like to ramble. But today I can't even talk to her - is it bad that I right now I wish we were arguing? At least then I wouldn't have to think about the impending talk._

_I can see ou- my house now. Shit. What am I going to say? What are we going to say? Shit. Fuckidy fuck shit fuck!_

_=Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Fuck. FUUUUUUCK!_

The panic was setting in on both women as they turned the corner onto the Mayor's house path and walked almost deathly slow towards the door - both trying helplessly to slow the impending doom of their conversation. Although it was very much needed, neither wanted to go through with it.

They didn't know what they were feeling, they tried to convince themselves, although the lie didn't reach their hearts. Not even close.

The door, thankfully, was already open. Robin Hood hadn't been brought to Storybrooke so no one worried about theft these days. And besides, the kids who thought it would be funny wouldn't even think about going never the Evil Queen's home.

Walking in quietly Regina instantly headed for the kitchen, her mind thinking - cider and coffee. Preferably in that order.

Reaching her kitchen, with the blonde nuance following in suit, she headed straight for her drinks cupboard and collected the cider and two glasses - filling both and sliding the other to the blonde who was sitting quietly for once opposite her.

"Thanks." Emma whispered, downing the drink quickly and shitting her eyes at the familiar and welcomed burning sensation. "I needed that...I'm sure we both needed that." She smiled softly but then advert her eyes back to her drink.

Regina smiled slightly also and slowly began drinking.

They drank in silence, both having had two drinks to calm them down enough to turn the nervousness to a small buzz in the pit of their butterflying stomachs.

"God I really needed that," Emma sighs as she places the cold glass against her head, the cold soothing the headache that was from both the earlier pot consumption and the seizure that had occurred before hand.

Regina noticed the weariness instantly and moved to the other side, a cautiousness to her step as she neared the blonde before her. "How are you feeling? You know, after everything you've been through today."

Placing the glass back down Emma smiled softly and nodded her head. "I'm fine, although I have a splitting headache. You wouldn't happen to have any headache pills would you?"

Regina nodded softly and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as she headed to her medicine cabinet that comically laid next to her drinks place. The drink can only do so much to numb the pain, and when it doesn't, then the medication helps.

Pulling out the headache pills, as well as some general paracetamol for the possible nausea that the blonde may be feeling.

"Here - take these now, and then take some more before you go to bed tonight, OK?" Regina said, laughing at herself internally at the motherly tone to her voice towards Emma over something so silly like medication.

Emma smiled at the obvious tone and before Regina moved back to her seat she reached for her hand and held it tightly, and whispered a soft "Thank you." With a gentle brush over the woman's hand with her thumb.

Releasing the woman's hand she had expected her to move back to the opposite side of the counter table, but was surprised when she took the seat that was one stool away from her.

"You know..." Emma whispered after having taken the pills. She was looking down at the glass in her hands. "I haven't admitted this to anyone before, not even Red and I tell her everything...but...I'm really scared."

Regina frowned slightly "Scared of what, dear?"

The blonde laughed softly and looked up to those brown eyes, her own aqua irises shimmering with unshed tears. "I'm scared of when _she_ takes control." She whimpered, her lip quivering. "I don't know how to control her...it's like I'm having an out of body experience. I can see, hear, and feel everything she's doing but I can't stop it. I don't like it! It makes me feel weak and I promised myself that I would never feel weak again!"

Tears began to fall softly down her cheeks and her hands began to shake and tremble. "It's not fair, why did it have to happen to me? My life is complicated enough without losing control of everything and hurting the ones I hold dear! What if I hurt Henry?! I would never forgive myself!"

And soon the walls that Emma had built up so tightly around herself ever since Em had come into the picture came crashing down, and the only person who was there to catch her was the one person who knew what it felt like to battle yourself.

Collapsing into the brunette's strong arms Emma sobbed, her arms wrapping tightly around Regina's petite waist. The woman in question had her arms wrapped tightly around the blonde's body with one hand in her hair as she whispered soft words and promises both knew she may not be able to follow through on.

"I promise I will help, we can get through this. Shh, Emma, you will be OK, I promise you, OK?" She pressed her lips to her temple and pulled her closer. "I promise...I promise my dear...please, stop crying...I can't see you like this."

Regina's eyes begin to tear up as she holds the crying woman. Her heart aches for Emma, a feeling she thought she would never experience with this woman. And it was then that she realised that she needed to let her thoughts be known.

"I-I can't see you like this...you make me so happy Emma, and I don't know why it took me so long...you deserve so much better than some Evil Queen...that's why I've been rejecting your kisses. I'm sorry." Her arms tightened a little more around the blonde's body as if she was worried she would run after he confession.

But instead, the woman in her arms ceased her cries in exchange for soft laughter.

Regina pulled back and glared at her, her mayoral mask slipping back into place. "What is so funny Miss Swan?!" She demanded at the giggling woman.

The blonde stopped giggling and instead smiled sheepishly "Sorry, I wasn't laughing at you I swear, I was laughing because...well, I never thought I'd hear those words from your lips. Not in a gazillion years! Especially not after I've been sobbing on your clean clothes."

And it was with that logic that both women found themselves laughing.

- SQ -

Meanwhile on the other side of town at Granny's diner, Red and Henry were sat on the far side of the room they spoke privately.

"So why am I staying with you and Granny tonight?" Henry asked for the 100th time. He had been told of the kiss shared here earlier that day, but even that was lost on him - Red just said that they were on a sugar rush that's why it had occurred.

Red rolled her eyes playfully. "Because idiot, your Moms are gonna talk out their feelings and I'm pretty sure they are gonna need privacy to do that. I've sent Emma a message saying you've fallen asleep and that I'll keep you here for the night."

He still looked skittish on the whole idea.

"Come on Kid, smile, I thought you'd be happy that Operation Swan Queen was going well?" She asked, an eyebrow raised at the small boy.

He smiled "I am happy, but Emma's still not better yet...maybe there's something else. We need to research. Please Red you've got to help, they can never be truly happy until Dark Emma has gone for good."

Red smiled at the small boy and ruffled his hair. "Sure kid, come on let's head down to the library and see if there's anything Belle can help with." She smiled a little at the woman's name but shook her head after catching herself.

Henry smiled after the woman as they both left the diner and thought to himself _seems it's not only Operation Swan Queen that's going to be taking up my year_.

- SQ -

The two women were retiring into the living room when Emma received the message from Red.

"Seems Henry is going to be staying with Red tonight," She chuckled, handing a freshly made coffee to Regina before joining her on the couch. "I have a feeling that her and Henry are conspiring to get us to talk about our feelings - well at least we have support."

She smiled at the woman beside her, her arm stretching across the back of couch and behind Regina's body.

Chuckling lightly at the obviousness of friend and son she took a sip of her coffee and sighed happily as the warm liquid warmed her entire body. "This coffee is delicious, but you know you didn't have to make me one."

Emma smiled and took a sip of her own coffee. "I know, but I wanted to. Seems the cider before wasn't the best idea, really fucks with my emotions."

Regina chuckled at settled back further into the couch, her soft hair brushing against Emma's finger tips. Turning to her side slightly she met the glimmering aqua irises that had caught her attention since the moment she first saw them.

"You have beautiful eyes." She whispered. Although in this case it wasn't Regina who was letting her feelings be known. "I've been wanting to tell you that for so long...but you know, we don't have the most civil relationship." Emma chuckled softly.

"I know I said I'm scared of Em...well, I'm also sort of thankful to her." Regina frowned. "Obviously I'm not happy with what she's doing to me, but if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be living with you and Henry...and I wouldn't have been able to kiss you...or get to know all the little things about you. Like how you get up at half 5 for your morning coffee.

"Or how you like to bow down to Henry's level s you are on equal ground. And even how you like to make every meal from scratch because you love feeling that you've accomplished something wonderful, which you have." She smiled, moving closer. "How you smile when Henry calls you Mom. How you stretch like a kitten when you yawn. Even how you sometimes have night terrors - terrors that I hope one day will stop."

"What I do like knowing most about you is the way you make me feel when you say my name...how it makes my heart beat a little faster and yes even make my hands a little sweaty too." Regina giggled at that. "And how I want to kiss you and never ever stop."

Their foreheads touched, leaving them both to rest against the other. "Well how else am I supposed to understand that quiet...exterior." Regina whispered.

Emma pulled back "What?"

Blinking quickly Regina shook her head "Sorry, movie quote. I watched I Can't Think Straight last night and all I can think about are my favourite quotes." She rolled her eyes at her oddness but smiled all the same.

The blonde before her tilted her head. "Tell me your favourite?"

Regina smiled and let forwards again, making sure that they were connected in some way or another. "OK. 'I want to be with someone who 10 years from now still makes my heart skip when I hear her key in the door. And that person is you.'"

Emma sat there, her mouth open wide.

"Wow..." She whispered.

Regina just rolled her eyes "Are you going to kiss me or not? Because you aren't I sure as well will so make up your mind before I do it for-"

A pair of soft lifts slipped over her own, a small smile playing against them. The kiss was soft and sensual, slow but fast. Her hand reached up to Regina's cheek and cupped it gently, drawing sweet circles across it. Regina's hand slid around the back of her neck to hold her close.

Emma pulled back slightly and chuckled.

"You really need to learn to shut up sometimes." And before the woman before her made a comment about being told to 'shut up' she leant forward and brought their lips together again with a searing kiss.

It was in that moment that both of their hearts began to beat in time to each other. But in the back of her mind, Emma could feel the impending danger of what was to come. But what was to come, was unknown to her. And the unknown is what scared her the most.

**- SQ -**

**(A/N) **

**I can remember my dreams - but on the times that I don't, months later I have a day of de ja vu and it is of the dream I have. Oooo, so I'm a little psychic! heehee XD**

**Reviews, comments, questions and queries welcome :) Much love 3**


	15. Well That Was Unexpected

(**A/N**) **Hey again guys! Wonder what happened between them...hmmm... **

**-SQ-**

**Well That Was Unexpected**

_I woke to be surprisingly warm. It was quite an odd feeling seeing as I'm never warm in bed. Come to think of it, my bed isn't even this comfy...well it is comfy, come on this is Regina's place, but like really beautiful comfy and warm. I still had my eyes closed, I was too content to open them, let alone get out of bed. But it was then that I realized that my arm was dead - like literally, numb dead. So I begrudgingly opened my eyes._

Aqua eyes opened slowly only come face to face with a sleeping woman before her, a soft smile on her face. But it wasn't the person before her that made her scream - it was the spider that was lowering itself between them.

"HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK!" Emma screamed, shoving the brunette out of the way - and annoyingly off the bed - of the spider while she tucked and rolled off the other side.

An angry tired voice spoke up "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU EMMA?!" An infuriated brunette said, her head popping up from the floor over the side of the bed. Glaring at the blonde before her.

"THERE IS A MOTHER FUCKING SPIDER AND IT WAS COMING RIGHT FOR US! I SAVED OUR FUCKING LIVES!" Emma screamed, pointed at the large spider that had landed on the bed. It sat still as if evaluating what he was to do with his new adventure. "WHAT DO WE DO REGINA? I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR IT!"

Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde and snapped her fingers, making the spider disappear instantly - which at first made Emma squeal and jump to the nearest chair, expecting the spider to appear beside her for a cruel joke, but after a while realised that Regina had actually gotten rid of the spider for her.

Climbing down from the chair she began to shuffle from foot to foot sheepishly at her overreaction to a spider.

"Sorry I was such a scaredy-cat, I've had a huge fear of spiders since watching Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - snakes are also a no-no." She laughed awkwardly, looking up to meet soft brown eyes. "Sorry."

A small chuckle slipped through the older woman's lips as she shook her head and slipped back into the bed. "Apology accepted, dear. Although the only thing you need to apologise for is the bump that will be occurring on the back of my head from the hardwood floor."

Emma blushed with embarrassment "I am _really_ sorry for that. But it was just my instantaneous reaction to help and protect you - even if it was from a spider."

She smiled at Regina, but when their eyes connected her smile faltered. A darkness had taken over the brown eyes, a frown forming on her face as she spoke through gritted teeth. "Why would you want to protect me? I am the Evil Queen after all. And like you said - that's all I'll ever be." She turned away from Emma and sat rigidly.

_Shit_. Emma thought as she took in the masked woman before her.

She had no idea what to say - she'd never been good with words. Well, what do you expect from the woman whose known for running before getting to the hard stuff?

A soft sigh left her lips. But she wasn't that person anymore. And with that in her mind she looked sadly to the floor and whispered. "I am so sorry Gina...I'm sorry it's taken me so long to apologise for taking Henry...accusing you of murder...calling you a bad person...for what my Mom did to yours...I've never been good with these things. And I apologise for that too." She sat cautiously on the side of the bed. "I really am sorry."

She was afraid to turn to the woman next her, and so she missed the watery smile that slipped over her lips as she crawled towards the woman - wrapping her arms tightly around her body. "I'm sorry I snapped at you." She whispered "I'm just not used to having someone look out for me...it's never happened to me before."

Emma turned into the embrace, bringing her legs up onto the soft mattress and looked into the vulnerable brown eyes before her. "Then everyone is an idiot - because even though we annoyed each other and pushed one another's buttons for so long, you deserve someone whose going to look out for you."

A content sigh left the brunette's lips as she leant her forehead against her own, closing her eyes against the soft skin. "You really are an infuriating woman..." She smiled "But in a good way. I like it."

And with that she leant forward and brought their lips together in a soft kiss that escalated quickly into a hungry bruising kiss as they wrapped tightly around one another, arms around necks and waists pulling their bodies close together.

A deep moan slipped through Emma's lips as Regina's tongue darted into her mouth, fighting with hers for dominance which in the end she gave willingly - especially when soft fingers grasped tightly at her arse.

"Gina..." She groaned as the woman's lips slid down to her throat, sucking and nipping at the soft flesh. "Mmm...there..." She groaned once again, holding Regina's head tightly against her neck - tilting her own head a little to give her more access.

Regina smirked as her lips grazed gently up and down Emma's throat, smiling wider when Emma whimpered at the lack of contact.

"Someone clearly likes my lips," She mused, smirking again when Emma moaned at the small touch of her lips to her collar bone. "Maybe I should stop-"

Her words were cut off when she was flipped backwards onto her back with Emma above her, glaring playfully "Don't even fucking try." She said, crashing her lips with a hungry passion that sent a strong heat to Regina's core that ripped a deep moan from her throat.

It was then Emma's turn to smirk "Seems like I'm not the one who likes-"

"Oh my god!" A high pitched voice squeaked, a voice that came from the entrance to master bedroom. A voice that when the two women turned, saw that i was Henry stood in the doorway - his jaw dropped open wide.

"Henry!" They cried, springing apart. Regina to the other side of the bed, Emma who attempted to do the same but ending up on the floor - again. "Ow." She muttered, but after receiving a quick glare from Regina she shut up about it and turned to their son.

"Henry..." Regina said quietly, swinging off the bed and walking slowly towards the small boy. "Are you OK? We...I haven't hurt you have I?" She whispered, looking away from the boy - not able to look at him if she had. "I promise I haven't cursed her..." She whispered even more quietly than before that Emma didn't even hear her.

"Mom?" Henry said, his voice soft as he spoke to her.

Regina looked up quickly, surprised at the maternal name being used for her.

"I already knew..." He smiled shyly "I've actually been trying to set you two up for the past month or so...please don't be mad."

Mother and son looked at each other, a soft silence between them as they spoke with their eyes. It was only when Emma burst out laughing did their eye contact break as they turned to the blonde woman who lay on the floor in hysterics.

"Miss Swan, if you'd be so kind as to stop that racket - I am trying to have a conversation with our son!" Regina snapped, although it missed its usual bite and so when Emma had calmed down she only winked at her.

"Sorry Gina," She smiled, holding the woman's gaze for a short while before turning to Henry. "Kid, was Red in on this? Because if she is then she is the shi- worst spy ever. She kept asking me questions about Regina for like the past month - silly woman."

Henry giggled as he nodded his head yes to Red's involvement. He'd definitely need to talk to her about her awful spy skills if they were going to continue with Operation S dash M, an operation that was going to need time and patience and had no room for mistake. He smiled inwardly at his plan as he looked up at his mothers.

"I love you guys, you know that right?" He said, smiling when they nodded instantly. "Then you know that I don't care that you guys love each other - it's True Love after all and you both get your happy endings. Just please...no more tongue dancing in front of me...I may be a double prince but that doesn't mean I want to be scared for life you know?" He smirked as he sauntered out of the room, sending back a "you may continue" as he left.

Both women stood frozen.

Both shocked as to what just happened.

But it wasn't the fact that Henry had accepted it with open arms - initiated it even. No...it was what he had said that had both women frozen with fear. The L word. A word that neither woman was comfortable with even having let alone knowing it could exist.

"I...I'm not ready..." Regina whispered, her lip quivering at everything she had gone through. Daniel. King Leopold. Her mother. Her father. Snow. Henry. So much heart ache came to her. So much death in return. So much sadness. She couldn't go through that again...she wasn't even sure if she ever could go through it again.

Emma could see the inner turmoil inside Regina's heart and instantly walked to her side, taking her face in her hands to turn her to look at her watering eyes. "Hey..." She whispered softly, wiping an escaped tear from her cheek. "It's OK...I understand..."

Taking the shaking woman into her arms she pulled her close, letting her head fit securely into the crook of her neck while her own lay gently against her shoulder. "I understand..." She whispered again, placing a small kiss to her shoulder.

It was as she held the shaking brunette that she thought of her own heart break. The love who had left her behind as a child. The love who had sent her to prison at the word of a puppet. The love who had died in her arms - even if it had been Regina's heartache that had led to it. The boy she had given up.

And with those thoughts in her head, she held the woman closer. Her own eyes watering at how much pain they had both faced. Neither sure whether they deserved love and neither sure they could ever try to go through it again.

Regina smiled softly into the embrace and placed a gently kiss to Emma's neck as she whispered "I'm sorry for this unexpected change in mood..." She pulled back and leant her forehead against the younger woman's. "And I'm sorry that you went through so much."

Placing a chaste kiss to the blonde's lips she let her hands fall slowly down her arms, letting her fingers brush gently against Emma's.

"Do you want to come down for breakfast?" She asked, almost shyly, as she played with their fingers.

Emma smiled and placed a kiss to her forehead and flicked her nose, chuckling at the scowl she was sent "Of course - your food is fucking amazing."

Regina smirked and lent in closely, her lips brushing against the blonde's ear as she whispered "That's not the only thing that's _fucking_ amazing." And with that she sauntered out of the bedroom and headed for the kitchen, leaving a slack jawed Emma behind.

After a while Emma shook her head and laughed to herself as she muttered "Well that was unexpected." But then she laughed again as she headed to the kitchen "But it's Regina...so nothing will ever be boring."

And so, when she entered the kitchen to find a humming Regina she smiled to herself and thought. _Yep, definitely not boring._

**- SQ -**

**(A/N) **

**I have an acute fear of water - this happened after I nearly drowned in a pool because my swimming teacher was a twat and after seeing a clip from a horror film when a hand came out of a bath and killed the girl. Ever since then I haven't liked going in water that reaches above my knees out of fear that I'll get hurt. Which sucks because I'm basically stuck on dry land which is just shit because my wifey is on the other side of the ocean -.- aha**

**Reviews, comments, questions and queries welcome :) Much love 3**


	16. Game Changer

**(A/N) This chapter is definitely with an ironic title – I have added in a game changer which may seem odd for the character but it will all make sense eventually XD**

**Enjoy! 3**

**- SQ -**

**The Game Changer**

_The change in the air was ridiculously obvious - no matter how hard my Mom's tried to keep it low key. There would be a casual touch of the hand here, a heavy gaze there - and yet whenever I tried to ask them about it they'd just tell me to eat my breakfast! Women. No, mothers!_

Henry sat in a huff at the dining room table, his fork flicking bits of bacon around his plate as he watched his moms look at each as they ate - sharing secret smiles. Their arms were stretched outwards from their bodies which gave evidence that they were in fact holding hands.

He rolled his eyes at this. "Moms, if you are going to act so lovey-dovey and stuff please don't do it while I'm here." He said, a small smirk at his lips.

The two women instantly jumped apart - Emma somehow falling off her chair again with a thud and another muttered "Ow."

Both of the Mill's family rolled their eyes at the woman, a smile on both their faces as she hobbled back up onto her seat huffing and puffing about how "you are both to be the bloody death of me, God."

After a small bump in their not-so-ordinary breakfast the peculiar family fell back into their normal routine of eating, chatting about mundane things, and then washing up afterwards. It was the two women's turn to wash up and after filling the sink bowl with bubbly water and then telling Henry to go and shower for school.

At first he tried to complain about school, but when both his mothers turned and gave him 'the' look. Groaning he turned and muttered "never gonna get away with nothing, stupid women, stupid mom's...unfair."

Regina chuckled lightly and turned back to the dishes "Our son really doesn't like school does he?" She laughed again, picking up Emma's plate.

The woman next to her laughed also and nudged her with her shoulder "He's a Kid, Kid's don't like school. I know I hated it - but of course, I was the trouble maker so the school wasn't the biggest fan of me either."

Regina rolled her eyes "Why am I not surprised that you were a trouble maker?" She commented, smiling at the woman to show she meant it in a playful manner.

Emma laughed again and splashed some of the sink water at her "Hey! I wasn't all bad - I was quite good at maths. Actually I was pretty freaking amazing at maths. Oh don't give me that look, I was!" Regina smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, think what you want loser, I know I'm awesome." She held her head high and proud. "But let me guess, you were one of those girls who loved school and was amazing at everything?" Turning to Regina she expected to see an amused smile, what she didn't expect was a far off look to cloud over the older woman's eyes.

"Gina?" She whispered, worry creeping into the back of her mind. She'd seen that look before and that was not a good sign.

The plate dropped from her fingers and smashed against another, leaving a large crack down the middle. "She-she always said I was pathetic. That I wasn't smart enough...I wasn't elegant enough... she-she didn't like how my handwriting used to look...a-and one day...I think I was 16...and I had to write a letter...to the king...and she said it was a pathetic scrawl...and she used her magic on me...every time I wrote...it pierced my skin with every word...I had never felt such excruciating pain before.

"She made me complete the letter...it was six p-pages long...she laughed as I cried and laughed even more the next day at the worded scar that had been built up all over my left arm." She laughed sadly, it was a chocked sound, "Why did she want to hurt me so bad? Reduce me to nothing? Why? Please tell me why...mother...

"I never got a why...the last thing she said to me...was that I would have been enough...and then she was gone...that's all I ever got...that's all I ever got..."

Emma stood still, unable to move - unable to say a word. She had not expected this at all. Regina didn't even look like herself right now. Her usually gleaming brown eyes were dull and had a far off look - her skin had turned a ghastly pale, like the life had been stripped from her body. This was not Regina at all.

"Regina?" Emma whispered, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder only to be given some sort of electric shock.

"Ow!" She yelped, stepping back from the frozen woman. "What the hell Regina-" Turning back to the woman she froze again. She was examining the broken plate with a frown.

"Miss Swan, if you are going to wash my dishes with me, please for goodness sake do not break them. Thank God these weren't antiques." She shook her head at the plate and shot Emma a disapproving look.

Emma was dumbfounded.

"I'm going to go change before dropping Henry off at school - continue the dishes and will discuss your payment for the broken plate." She nodded her head with finality and left the kitchen.

That was when Emma jumped into action.

Braking at Regina she said "Hold on! I am not going to pay for something I didn't break!"

Regina frowned "What do you mean you didn't break it? Of course you did, the plate is broken and you are incredible clumsy. How else would it have happened?"

"You dropped it when you were telling me about your school lessons with Cora!" Regina frowned even more, her shoulders dropping. "You know, the story about the pen that scarred your arm? How do you not remember that? You basically broke down in front of me! I thought you had snapped or was about to pass out! You weren't yourself."

Emma looked at the woman before her - a look of fear crossing her face as she began to fiddle with her fingers.

"D...Do you not remember this?" She shook her head in the negative. "What's the last thing you remember?"

She nibbled at her lip in contemplation "Um...teasing you about maths, but even that is a bit far off. Other than that I don't remember anything. What does that mean? Why can't I remember revealing my past?"

"This isn't good is it?" Emma whispered, panic filling both of the women as they stood in silence. It was in that silence that the blonde began to think the worse. _Is this Em? Could she be the reason why this happened? She did say she would get Regina..._

Emma frowned at her thoughts but instantly removed the look as to not worry the brunette further. She wasn't quick enough.

Hands clasped hers and her chin was lifted by an index finger so aqua met intense brown. "Emma, what is it? What's going on in that head of yours?"

A sad sigh slipped through the blonde's lips as she squeezed Regina's hands for reassurance. "I was just thinking...what if this is Em's doing? S-she warned me that if I fought back she would get to you. What if this her way of doing it?"

Regina smiled softly and brought a pale hand to her lips, peppering small kisses on the woman's knuckles. "You have nothing to worry dear. Em could not have this sort of power - this feels both light and dark, and Em in general has no power over anything. She is a force from inside you and she does not have control of your magic either. This can't be her. This...whatever it may be, is something I myself have ever experienced." Leaning her forehead against Emma's she half smiled and closed her eyes.

"It would seem we will have to research such magic - which means we will be spending a lot of our time in the library." Emma groaned. "And lots of coffee for you it would seem."

The two women laughed softly and embraced.

"We'll figure this out Gina, we'll figure both of it out." Emma whispered, kissing the brunette's temple. "We can do this - alone we might not be strong enough, but together...maybe we are." She smiled and pulled back from the embrace.

Regina had risen an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Really?" Regina said, a small smile playing at her lips. "You are giving us a catch phrase - please dear, we shan't be anything like your parents."

Emma smirked and bent down on her knees, throwing her arms up into the air. "Oh Regina_! _I will ALWAYS find you!"

Rolling her eyes Regina shoved the laughing blonde over and ascended the stair case. "Really, dear? If you want to find me - why not come find me in the shower? I'm sure Red can take Henry to school for us, that's what friends are for after all."

Looking over her shoulder she smirked as she saw her blonde companion typing furiously on her phone and then yelling up the stairs "HENRY! RED'S TAKING YOU TO SCHOOL! GO TO THE DINER!" only to then charge up and after Regina, scooping her up into her arms and carrying her to the on-suit of the Master Bedroom.

Henry heard the giggling from the room as he headed down the stairs, fully clothed and texting his partner in all of this. Rolling his eyes at his mother's behaviour he muttered "Mothers." as he closed the door behind him.

**(A/N) Oooooo! Interesting!**

**Hmm, I am annoying allergic to stress which is annoying be cause I am the most stressful person ever XD**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter – remember, thoughts, theories, questions and reviews welcome XD**


End file.
